


Can Love Happen Again?

by stingerette1975



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boss/Employee Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Slow Build, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingerette1975/pseuds/stingerette1975
Summary: Dean is an Omega who struggling to raise his daughter and find work after losing his Alpha before their pup was born, Roman is an Alpha who owns an Advertising Business who lost his Omega in childbirth and is raising his daughter alone. Both are looking for love and companionship, but can it happen again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am so sorry, but I ended up deleting “Love is Real, Right?” because I was legit stuck on how I wanted it to go. It just wasn’t clicking with what I had in mind. I also apologize for the lack of updates, working three months straight with no days off tends to take priority over the stories. Now I am hoping to get back into updating, especially considering the lack of stories at the moment.  
> I also want to give a shoutout to Joe, aka Roman on his battle against Leukemia . We are all behind you Big Dog…beat this once and for all!

“Hey Sasha, Bayley, make sure this layout is EXACTLY how it should be.” Roman says as he gives her the advertisement to take to the printers. “ Make sure that Neville and Styles knows to make no changes as the Copeland Arena is paying big bucks for this and I don’t want any mistakes.”

“Gotcha boss, anything else? Do you want them to also run the ad for Shane’s Boxing School for the next three weeks? Shane sent the email this morning wondering how it was going.” Asked Sasha, a bright and no nonsense young  Alpha woman who just got out of high school with bright pink hair and an attitude to boot, is interning for Roman Reigns, a high power Alpha and owner of Reigns Advertising Inc. She has an incredible eye for detail along with Bayley, a shy and unbeat Beta  girl who loves to draw and paint.

“Yes, make sure that Shane knows that the full page ad is around $400 a week if he wants it for the month. I have a two week waiting list and all want to jump on it since its normally about $600 a week. If he needs anything else, have him call me or Naomi. We both know what to look for, okay?”

Sasha and Bayley smiles as they both nod. Both being as good as they are at their job, they know what Roman expects. “Also,” before Roman turns and leaves, “Make sure that flyer for an asst. is posted on the billboard of the lobby. I need that position filled by the end of the week. With the day care now in place and watched over by Charlotte and Becky, that should help us find somebody pretty quickly.”

“No problem boss,” Bayley said softy, I am sure we will find someone soon. Kind of miss happy happy Roman, this grumpy one kills the mood at times.”

Roman gives her a stern but playful look, “Hmmph! I am NOT grumpy!” he says as he heads out the door, “I’ll be back in a couple of hours! Let me know if you run into any problems!” he hollers as he disappears down the hallway.

Both Sasha and Bayley looks at each other and giggles. “He really needs to find someone soon though, I  know he’s lonely for someone even though he has Janet.” Bayley replies sadly.

Janet, being Roman’s only daughter at the age of six, has been a rock for Roman, whose Omega, Jeff, died in childbirth. He never got over his death as it was unexpected as he lost so much blood. He never got to hold her until she was two days old due the complications of the birth. He was on the verge of a massive breakdown when doctors told him that she made it through and could now hold her. Janet was the reason Roman is what he is today. She is a strong headed, risk taking little girl that loves her daddy as much as he loves her. In fact, she is the reason Roman provided daycare recently as she didn’t have any other children to play with when he would be working. After careful planning, Roman got to work and made it possible to hire someone who may be in the same boat as he. It has just opened up about two months ago and is become pretty successful for the employees who couldn’t find a babysitter at the last moment.

Sasha leans over and side hugs her, “Yeah, I know he would do anything for her, but I agree, he needs some adult time and hopefully this new position will help him out. An Alpha needs a companion and love, and he definitely deserves it.”

“Yes, he does deserve it,” Bayley replies as she recoperaties Sasha’s hug, “I hope he does find someone worthy of him.”

Both agreed before doing what Roman wants done.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Daria! Stay right here baby girl! I need to turn in this application for this job that we need, okay?” Dean said as he tries to hold his  five year daughter’s hand before walking into the office for a receptionist. He has been putting in applications all morning with no luck. As soon as they see him with his child, they immediately tell him the job has been filled. He has been looking for a job for the past week with no luck. He needs one that provides daycare during the day as he is a single father, an Omega that lost his mate two months before Daria was born. His Alpha, Elias, died after getting sick with the flu. They didn’t get to mate due to the fact that mating happens within a day after their pup is born. Sadly, his mate didn’t make it and has been raising her alone since.

“Sorry daddy, I am just tired!” whined the little girl with bright blue eyes and long brown hair. She definitely takes after her late father in both attitude and sassiness. As hard as it has been, she has also been a blessing and a miracle for him. There were times he felt ready to give up because it got so tough, but Daria made him strong and able to provide for her no matter what. He hasn’t been with anyone since Elias and has accepted the fact that he may never find another love again.

After being rejected for the 10th time that morning, Dean sadly nods at the older receptionist after handing it in and being told it was filled, he sighs as he thanks them and picks up his little girl and heads out to one more place.

“I’m not sure how much more I can take babygirl. Daddy is getting a bit sad at all this job hunting.” He says as he juggles between holding her and carrying his briefcase with his applications. “We have one more place to go then we will grab some lunch and go to the park, okay?”

“Yay!” she says excitedly as Dean puts her down in front of one last place to try. “Can we do Pizza Mania?” she asked with those big blue eyes…and there is no way he could really say no despite not having much money left.

“Sure baby girl, but you have to be good when we go in here. This is pretty much my last chance, okay?”

Daria nods as she holds his hand and walk through the doors.

Nattie looks up and sees a young man with a small child walking towards her. She smiles brightly.

“Hi, Welcome to Reigns Advertising! How may I help you two today?” her sweet voice and cat ears made the little girl giggle as she hides behind Dean shyly.

“Hi! My name is Dean Ambrose and I am wondering if you guys are hiring for any positions today? I have an application already filled out but will take whatever is available.” He smiled nervously as he takes his application out and hands it to her with shaking hands. “Please, I am a hard worker and will work basically any positions you all have.”

Nattie looks at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes and then looks at the little girl. She smiles as she takes the the application and looks at it. He didn’t have much on there but it did look professionally done. And with the little girl, her heartstrings pulled. He seemed to be tired and a bit dejected, but he still wanted to show that he was available.

“Well,” she started to say…

Dean holds his hand up, “I know, the positions have been filled already..” he said with rejection in his eyes. “Thank you for your time.” He continued as he he starts to turn around with Daria in his hands.

“What! That wasn’t what I was gonna say actually!” Nattie said as Dean stopped. “I was gonna say that we do have a position open that we are looking to fill if you are interested. It does provide daycare as well!”

Dean looks at Nattie with surprise in his eyes. “Really? I mean, yeah, whatever is available, I will apply for! And a day care is an added bonus!”

“The position is for an assistant for Mr. Roman Reigns. He is looking for someone that can file, edit when needed, answer phones and computer work. Do you think you can do that Mr. Ambrose?” Nattie asked knowing that Dean doesn’t have the qualifications for that job, but she wants to give him the chance since she feels something for both him and his daughter.

Dean smiles nervously, “Well, I..I don’t know how to use the computer but willing to try, but I don’t know if I am right for the job. Mr. Reigns is very well known for being perfect and percise and I would be afraid to mess up. Do you have a job in the mail room or janitorial work?”

Before Nattie could respond, she hears the voice of the man that is in question.

“Hi Nattie! How is it going today?” Roman said as he stops where she is at and sees Dean standing there with a little girl behind him. “Hello….” He says in a low voice as he reaches out his hand.

Dean stands there wide eyed at the man in front of him. The picture does him no justice as the man stands nearly as tall as him. “Hel…hello sir.” He says quietly as he slowly takes his hand into his own.

“Roman, this is Dean Ambrose,” Nattie says as she observes the scene in front of her. She smiles. “Dean, this is Roman Reigns, the owner of this business.”

“How do you do Mr. Ambrose, nice to meet you…and this little girl is?” he asked as he looks down at the shy girl with a strong hold on Dean’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too sir…Her name is Daria, my daughter sir…” he replies quietly as he tries to take in the beauty that in front of him. _No way he is looking for someone to help him…_ he thought to himself.

“Please, none of that ‘sir’ business, that’s my father, please, call me Roman.” His smile was bright as the sun in the sky.

“Thank you Roman…I’m here to apply for any position you have available sir…I mean Roman. I heard you have an assistant position open, but I am not qualified for that one so I hope that you have an opening in a mail room or janitorial opening for me.” He was nervous as he rubbed his one hand behind his neck while trying to keep cool and calm.

“I told him that was nonsense and that he could learn if given the chance, what do you say Roman?” Nattie says as she continues to watch the scene unfold in front of her. The tension in the air was thick, but not an angry tension, more of an Alpha/Omega tension that hasn’t been felt in years. She smiles inside knowing that this may be the jackpot.

“I have to agree with Nattie here, Dean, “ He said in that low Alpha voice that he hasn’t used in years. “It’s a pretty easy job that I can teach you to do in about two weeks. When can you start?”

Dean looks at him wide eyed. _Did he just?_ “Wait, what? You offering me a job just like that?” he asked skeptically.

“I am, “ he replied as he leans over the counter. “I think you would be a great addition to the family here. And as for your daughter, the day care center is right to your left and is ran by two highly qualified women and there are several children in there for her to play with, including my daughter.”

_Oh. He’s taken if he has a daughter. Of course an Alpha like him is not available. Who was I kidding? But at least he is offering me a job when no one else would even look my way. Maybe this is a blessing that I was needing and waiting for._

“Dean?” Roman asked, snapping Dean back into reality.

“Oh, I am so sorry Roman, I…umm…can start tomorrow? I am taking my daughter to lunch and the park today as promised. Would that be okay?”

“Perfect, you can start at 8am in the morning. I can show you the basic and have you meet the ones you will be interacting with as well as the Charlotte and Becky, who run the day care center here.”

“Than…Thank you so much Sir…I mean Roman, I can’t tell you how much this means to both me and my daughter. Thank you so much.” His voice cracks a bit at the thought that he finally got a job. Just when he was ready to give up a bit too.

_So it’s just Dean and Daria, huh? Have to keep that in mind._ Roman thinks as he hands out his hand again to Dean. “It’s my pleasure, no business dressing, just casual. We try to make this a fun place to work so there is no pressure.”

“Okay, thank you again!” Dean says as he returns the handshake.

“No, thank you Dean,” he says with a bright smile and then bends over to see Daria, “And nice to meet you Miss Daria! Hope to see you tomorrow as well so you can meet my daughter, Janet, okay?”

Daria nods shyly as she smiles at the big man. She then looks at her daddy, who is now happy himself.

“You will see us tomorrow, bright and early!” he says as he turns to pick up Daria. “You ready to eat and play for a bit?”

“Yes daddy!”

“Okay!” he says as he looks at Roman and Nattie, “See you two tomorrow morning, thank you again for the opportunity. It means a lot to me, more than you know.”

Roman nods as both him and Nattie watches him leave with his daughter.

Nattie looks over at Roman, and sees what she hasn’t seen since she met him. “Seems like he caught your attention Roman…”

The Alpha looks at her and smirks…”I don’t know what you are talking about Nattie.” He chuckles as he takes out his phone and texts Sasha that the flyer was no longer needed.

“Uh huh….can’t fool me.”

“Wasn’t trying to...” he winks as he starts to head out himself to pick up a quick lunch for him and Janet.

So what if he noticed a little bounce in his steps today?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for the comments, favs and likes for this story…I really didn’t think it would pick up like it did but I am so happy that ya’ll are enjoying this journey with me. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…I know its kinda a slow burn, but we will get there…I want to take my time on this because I know how it will end, so….  
> Let me know what you think!

Both Dean and Daria arrived at Reigns Advertising the next morning at 7:45…15 minutes early than he was expected to be. He wanted to make a good impression by showing Roman just how reliable and dependable he can be with his daughter. It was kinda of a hectic morning as Daria wasn’t keen on getting up early. After about 30 minutes, Dean finally had to take the blanket off and literally dragged her out of bed. He told her that he wasn’t gonna be late for a job that took him over a week to get and that if she didn’t start getting ready, he was gonna take her to Mark’s place.

That got her up and running to get ready as she did NOT want to go to an old man’s cemetery looking house for the day. Dean laughs as she came down the stairs in bright yellow duck shirt and purple turtle pants with spark shoes on. Despite that he wasn’t really going to take her, it was funny how sarcastic and stubborn she really is.

Dean takes Daria by the hand and walks into the lobby area. “Oh! Hi Mr. Ambrose! Hi Daria! You two are a little early!” Nattie says with a bright smile with her cat ears to boot.

“Hello Ms. Nattie, just wanted to make sure we were not gonna be late.”

“Being punctual is a must and I am sure Roman will be happy to know this.” She says as she walks around the desk to give Dean the paperwork to fill out. “Here, these needs to be filled out, but before you start on that, why don’t I take you to the daycare area where your little one will be at most of the day.”

“Thank you, that would be nice.” He takes Daria hand and follows Nattie. “Just a question though…”

Nattie stops at the door before being buzzed in by Charlotte. “Yes, go ahead, be happy to answer any questions you may have.”

“Well, I know she is too old for the toddler area and I do want to enroll her in school, but is there going to be other kids her age besides Roman’s daughter? I mean, to like learn at her age level and all?” he asked hesitantly. He didn’t have time to really check the school out in his area for Daria, but he also wanted to make sure they even had a place and an income coming in before he looked into all that.

Nattie smiles as she opens the door and is greeted by Charlotte and Becky, the fire red haired that captured Daria’s attention quickly.

“Dean, I promise you that Daria will learn at her level. We actually have a room off to the right that is for older children that will be taught daily. There are at least 4 other children in the room along with Daria and Janet. And Dean, this is Charlotte and Becky, the two in charge of the whole care.”

“Hi my  name is Charlotte” she said as she hands out her hand for Dean to take. “And here is Becky, my firecracker partner.”

“wooooow….your hair is pretty….” Daria said shyly as she continued to stare at the hair.

Becky bends down to her level. “Aye Mate, thank you love! Make me look tougher, don’tcha think?”

Daria shakes her head as she tries to touch it, but Dean gently pulls to her attention. “Oh, it’s okay mate, she’s a curious little girl.” She says as she takes Daria other hand and puts it on her hair. “Go on…you can touch a little, it won’t come off.” She chuckles as Daria touches it lightly.

“pretty….”

“She’s a cute little girl, how old is she?” Charlotte asked as Dean finally lets Daria’s hand go.

“She’s five years old.” He says as he looks at the interaction. “Pretty stubborn and sassy for her age.”

Charlotte chuckles, “Hey Beck, go ahead and take her to Lita’s room so she can meet the other kids and she can see where she is at in terms of education level. Have Janet help her as well so that she can get comfortable.”

“Sure thing Char,” she says as she stands up and takes Daria’s hand again. “Tell daddy bye for now so we can get you started love, k?”

“Hey babygirl, you have fun and I’ll see you at either lunch time or after work, ok?” he bent down and gave her a hug.

“Okay daddy!” she beamed as Becky lead her away to where she needed to be.

“I know you have questions, but rest assure, Lita is one of the best teacher in the tri city area. She has been teaching for at least  15 years with children Daria’s age. So please, don’t worry, she will make sure that she is where she needs to be. Don’t feel like you have to rush to find her a school, she will get all her needs here if you like.”

“Thank you Charlotte, I have been worried as to how this all worked and trying to find a school that would work with my schedule would be a hassle. This would definitely help me, and her.”

“No worries, if anything comes up, I will make sure you know right away. So please, let us enjoy her while you get familiar with your job with Roman, okay?”

“Ok..thank you again.” He said as Nattie opens the door again and shows Dean out as he waves to Daria one last time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Okay Dean, I will call Roman to let him know you are here while you fill out the paperwork, ok?”

Dean nods as he sits down at the desk that Nattie brought him too to fill out and hand in. He is nervous as hell but he knows that he needs to do this in order to provide for him and his daughter,  _and maybe try as friends with Roman,_ he thinks as he looks over the documents.

Roman had his side office cleaned up from the night before to get it ready for Dean when he gets here. He bought a new computer, desk and chair and a state of the art conference call phone to help with the meetings once he gets familiar with everything. He doesn’t want to rush Dean, he wants to make sure he knows and is comfortable with his job before handing him the heavy stuff. And it also helps that his office door opens right into Dean’s so that he doesn’t have to deal with nosy employees when Roman needs him to do things that are required.

“Hey Nattie, is Dean there yet?” Roman asked patiently when he answers the call button from Nattie.

“Yes Roman, he is filling out paperwork as we speak.”

“What about his daughter, Daria is it?”

“She is already at the daycare and Charlotte put her in Lita’s room with Janet so that she can help her get settled in.”

“Good, how is he though?” _and by that I mean, how does he look?”_ He thinks as he tries to keep his Alpha at bay for the moment.

Every since he saw him yesterday, he has had this feeling he hasn’t had in 10 years. Not since he first met Jeff, the enigma of mystery that captured his attention. He spent the evening after putting Janet to bed searching for info on Dean Ambrose.

He found that he was born in Dec, met his Alpha in high school, they married 3 years later and had a daughter. His Alpha died before Dean had his pup due to illness. He didn’t work for a while due to the money that his Alpha left when he died, _and he isn’t mated either since his Alpha died before he could._

Usually Omegas don’t work unless they are either single waiting on their mate or they have no choice with their mate dies or leaves them due to unhealthy circumstances. When he saw Dean, he was instantly interested to see him more.

He knows that Jeff will always be his love, but even he knows that he doesn’t want him alone for the rest of his life. He wants him to be happy, and he told him the night he died.

_“please take care of our little pup Roman, don’t let anyone hurt her.”_

_“I won’t baby…but please, you can’t leave me…” he sobs as he holds onto Jeff who just delivered their little miracle, but he was bleeding so much that they couldn’t really save him._

_“Baby, it’s okay,” he roughly said as he struggles to breathe, “I know you are a strong Alpha that deserves to be happy after I am gone, please do not go without finding happiness again. You have so much to give and any Omega that catches your eyes will be honored to be loved by you.”_

_Roman cries as he watches Jeff breathing every so slowly…he looks over at Roman, touches his face softly, “I love you Alpha, so very much and I am so grateful that you gave me that love back.”_

_“I love you too Jeff….so so much..” his heart was breaking as he bends down and softly kisses his lips. He then kisses his forehead as Jeff takes his last breath. He cried as he held him…silently wishing he could save him._

“Dean is nervous as expected, and yes, he looks damn good too…” Nattie said laughing as Roman shakes his thoughts away. “Should I send him up or wait for you to come down here?”

“Give me 10 so that he can finish up what he needs to fill out and then I will be down there, okay?”

“Sure, see you soon!” before she hung up.

Roman turns and looks at the picture of him and Jeff on the day they got married. He was the happiest he could have been that day. His heart breaks when he remembers that no picture of Jeff and Janet happened. It was two days before he could even see Janet and by then, Jeff had passed. But when he sees Jeff’s smile, he knows he was just as happy as he was.

Now Dean walked in and made Roman feels things as an Alpha that he hadn’t felt in years. It was strange, yet scary. But he knows that somehow, Jeff brought Dean to him as it was time to feel again than be lonely.

He takes the picture and kisses it, “Thank you baby, I know this was you so I won’t let you down. You will always have my heart though Janet, hope I made you proud.” He then puts the picture back on the shelf and heads out to see Dean once again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean just finishes his paper work and hands it in to Nattie, who looks it over closely. “Everything looks good so I just need your ID and birth card so I can make a copy of it.”

“Ok, yes ma’am…” he reaches in his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He then pulls out both the ID and birth card and hands it to Nattie.” My address is different since I just moved here a few weeks ago, but I should be getting a new ID in the mail soon.”

“No worries, just bring in the updated ID when you get it, ok?”

“Okay, thank you.” He says as he watches her do her thing.

Elevator opens and Roman walks out to where Nattie and Dean are. Nattie was just handing back Dean’s cards as Roman walked  up to the desk.

“Hello Nattie, Hello Dean..” Roman said in the deep Alpha voice that he hadn’t used in so long until yesterday. “I hope that she has treated you well so far?” Roman was looking at Dean up and down…Nattie wasn’t lying when she said Dean was looking good.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at Roman from head to toe. He literally was trying not to blush so he looked down. “I’m doing well sir..I mean Roman.” His voiced cracked alittle. “A little nervous but Ms. Nattie has been kind and helpful.”

“Please look at me, no need to be shy Dean.” _Dean feels this too, usually Omegas looks at the Alpha when they don’t feel anything, when Omegas feels something for the Alpha in front of them, that means there is interest on their part as well._

Dean slowly looks up and nervous smiles. “Yes Roman?”

“You ready to start? I have your office ready to go so there isn’t a need to keep waiting.” His growl inside is hidden in the voice because he knows this is gonna be a long long day for the both of them.

“Yes sir…I mean…sorry Roman…” he stumbles as he holds his stuff to his chest. “I’m ready whenever you are.” _This is such a new feeling for me. I haven’t felt this kind of attachment in so long._ Dean thinks as Roman steps aside and allows Dean to follow him.

“Okay, we are gonna take the elevator to the top floor so that we can get you settled in. Then after lunch later on, I will introduce you to the staff up there so that you know who is what and where.”

“Thank you so much for the opportunity again Roman,” he says as they both step inside. Roman pushed the RR button and punches in the code. “It means a lot to me and my daughter.”

“I should be thanking you Dean. You came at the right time when I needed someone for the position, and I think we are just gonna do just fine with you here. I have a feeling things are gonna change for the better…” he winks as the doors open and he steps out.

Dean takes a deep breath after that wink from him. He steps off and follows him to what is gonna be a day he may never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow…thank you for the love on this story! Glad you guys are enjoying the journey and are on the bus for the ride. I hope you stay with me!

 The morning seem to breeze by a bit for Dean. He was led by Roman to his new office that he had redone. He notices that it is connected to Roman’s office but has two doorways. One lead into his office and the other led to the floor where the action is, so to speak. After Roman explained what part of his job was, Dean was still nervous about messing anything up. So, to ease his anxiety a bit, Roman had an appointment book already filled out with his recent and previous appointments so that Dean could fill in any blanks that is needed for other stuff. Roman taught him how to answer the phone and where to transfer calls to what department. It also helped that Roman had Sasha print out the cheat sheet for numbers of what department to transfer. Roman had Dean tape that next to the phone so in case he forgets, he has the answers right there.

The next thing Roman taught him was how to work the program on the computer. Since Dean knew next to nothing about it except how to turn it on and check his emails and then turn it off, Roman patiently sat next to him, (of course, that made both of them happy but neither will admit that that closeness is slowly setting off their respective inner Alpha/Omega), and showed him what programs for what projects. Since Dean is so new, Roman had him only handle the Copeland Arena and the Wyatt Grocery Store that was due to open in a couple of months. Two of the easiest projects that he knows he won’t mess up.

Roman even had Sasha and Bayley show him how to do simple editing for both projects and how to send them to the prospective customers for their opinions. Both ladies seems to take to Dean and that made Roman very happy.  Sasha even went the extra mile and made a cheat folder for Dean to look at when he was done for the day to help familiarize himself more. Roman was surprised that even Tyler took to Dean a bit, and that almost never happens as the fashion fantasia who does the fashion ads and jingles for the fashion world of Gucci and Versace, was known to keep to himself when a new person was hired on that floor. But even he told Roman that he was happy to see Dean being the reason he is smiling a bit more, and that says a lot.

“Hey Dean?” Roman asked as he poked his head in Dean’s new office after leaving him for a bit to get use to doing some office world. He noticed that Dean just hung up the phone and was writing something down in the appointment book.

“Yes, sir…I mean Roman?” he blushed as he keeps forgetting to call him by his first name. _But he is sir to me. Alphas are the head of the family and should be addressed as such…._ He looks up at Roman as he puts his pen down.

“It’s lunchtime and I wanted to know if you are hungry? I know this little sandwich shop across the street that I think you would enjoy?” he asked in that low Alpha voice. He hasn’t used that voice since Jeff and it’s been a long time since it came out, but after meeting Dean yesterday, it’s made itself known more and more around him. _Among other things I’ve noticed around him. But the only thing I haven’t noticed is his scent. Usually I can smell really well but I can’t with him. I wonder why…._ His Alpha voiced in his mind.

“Umm…yes I am hungry but I brought my own sandwich so you don’t have to bother…” he quietly says as he gets up.

“Nonsense Dean. As a new employee, it’s my duty to treat them to lunch so please, will you join me? I’d hate to eat alone again, but I don’t want to force you either.”

Dean smiles shyly as he watches Roman stand strong but yet vulnerable at the same time. It was cute and sexy to see him like that. _He’s my boss! No way he would like me thinking that about him, but I can’t help it, he’s making me feel things I haven’t felt…even with Elias…._

“Sure Si…Roman,” he corrected himself as he grabs his light jacket off the back of his chair. “I would like that very much, thank you..” he looks at the cheat sheet and places his phone on lunch mail until he gets back.

Roman smiles brightly when Dean accepts his invitiation for lunch. He hopes that it goes smoothly as he leads Dean out of the office with Sasha and Bayley giving Roman the thumbs up when Dean wasn’t looking, cause Roman to blush a bit as he waves them away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sandwich shop Roman mentioned, The Royal Flush, is owned by one of Roman’s closest friend, Seth Rollins, an Alpha who he met when Roman first opened his business and had hit it off, and his Omega, Finn Balor. Their sandwiches and homemade chips are the most popular in the area. People flock to this place every day, but Seth always had a special booth for Roman when he came over for lunch.

“This place is all made from scratch. Their sandwiches can’t be touched by anybody else so I hope that you like it.” Roman opened the door for Dean amist the crowd forming and walked right in the side opening that was for him and saw Seth by the pastries. Roman leans over to Dean, “this is the guy the owns this place, him and Finn, his omega, already have my place ready.” He whispers softly as Dean looks around in awe. His own ham and cheese sandwich doesn’t even compare to the smell that hit him when he walked in. It really made is stomach rumble.

“Wow…it smells so good in here…”

“Wait til you taste one of them…” he winks as he walks over to Seth.

“Hey Seth!” Roman says as he pats him on the shoulder. Seth turns around and gives him a hug, sparking a little uneasiness in Dean. He knows two Alphas would never be together, but the closeness is what he’s never experienced with other Omegas. He’s had a couple of friends but no one close, well except his friend from school, Sami….but other than that, no one close.

“Hey Rome! I got your table ready and you want your usual?”

“Yes, but I also brought a new employee with me so I will need a menu for him to choose if that is okay? Or do you recommend the Roast Beef and cheese special instead?”

Seth looks over at Dean, who standing there looking nervous, then back at Roman and immediately sense a difference in Roman’s eyes and voice. “New employee or new interest or…..both?” he says as he chuckles a bit. He has known Roman for quite a while and no one has caught Roman’s interest like Dean has. The posture is straighter and his voice a bit deeper.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Seth…” he laughs quietly knowing Seth isn’t fooled one bit. After being alone so long, Seth has tried to get him to go out a couple of times but Roman would never show is Alpha out. He was afraid that he would be alone, but it looks as if Dean caught his attention a bit. And that is a start that makes him happy.

“Can’t fool me buddy…” he chuckles as he picks up the menu and leads the two to his table. “Here is your spot Roman and Dean?” he looks at him and gently offers his hand, “Nice to meet you,” he says sincerely, “I have a Roast Beef and Cheese Special right now or you can order anything on the menu!”

“Th..thank you Seth,” he responded as he takes the handshake. “Nice to meet you and I will look to see what looks good.”

Seth nods as Dean sits down and looks at the menu as Seth winks at Roman before leaving them be for a bit.

“What looks good to you Dean?” Roman asked as he watches Dean looking at the menu. He just can’t seem to take his eyes off of him and he isn’t sure what to think at the moment. _I’m starting to like him, but with me not being able to smell him, I can’t tell if the feeling is mutual. After all, I am his boss…but I feel something for him…_

“I am usually a plain Ham and Cheese person…or Chicken Breast and Cheese…nothing else…”

“Well,” he points at the sandwich section that Dean would like, “here is the Ham and Chicken section. He makes a mean Ham, Cheese and Egg sandwich that looks like a pini sandwich that comes with with homemade chips or fries along with a greek salad.”

“That looks pretty yummy actually…”

“There is also a Chicken Breast sandwich with Cheese and Bacon with chef salad and a side of fruit”

Dean looks at both of them and has a hard time deciding…until Seth came back. “I recommend the Ham one honestly,” he said as he sets down the glasses of water with lemon for Roman. “It’s a good filling dish and you can take any extra home with you.”

“That sound good, thank you Seth,” he hands back the menu, “Can I have a glass of Ice Tea as well?”

“You got it and Roman, you’re usual lemon water here and I’ll be back with your Strawberry Lemonade.”

“Thanks Seth, appreciate it!”

Seth smiles as he walks away, leaving Roman and Dean alone…finally…..

“How long have you done advertising Roman?”

Roman takes a sip of water, and sets it down. “I’ve always wanted to do advertising every since I was little. My father did a lot of commercials for models and that got me started on finding my own path. One day, I saw this commercial for toothpaste and realized that their jingle sucked.” He chuckled, “I went home and started writing a better jingle and found my knack for it. After that, I tried for the yearbook in high school and advertising in college before starting my own business. It has done quiet well.”

“Sounds pretty interesting!” a female brought their drinks before leaving again. Dean takes a drink of the tea. “Pretty good tea.”

“Seth has a good crew and he knows what sells. He’s been doing this as long as I can remember. His sandwiches really can’t be touched.” He then looks at Dean and sees those blue eyes shine again. He leans over, “I have a question though, if its not to personal.”

Dean gulps down the tea and politely wipes his mouth on his napkin. “Okay, I’ll try my best to answer them.”

“Well…” he says nervously as he straightens himself up. “Usually Alphas can smell Omegas and was wondering why I can’t smell you?”

Dean rubs his neck in the back. He knew this was gonna come up sooner or later, he didn’t think Roman would be so quick. “Umm…”

Noticing Dean’s nervousness, he tries to make him comfortable. “You don’t have to answer that, I was just curious is all. I usually can smell quite well. I don’t mean to make you nervous.”

“It’s not that…” he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and exhales.

“Here’s your lunch specials guys. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you!” Seth’s smile made Dean feel a bit calmer. He knows Roman means no harm and after all, Roman has been nothing but kind and caring so far.

“Thank you Seth, this looks really good.” He says as he takes the fork and takes a bite of the salad. “Yeah Seth, looks good as always. I know the fries is my favorite from here.”

“Only the best for you!” and with that, Seth turns and heads back.

“Don’t need to answer Dean. I just am happy that you are working for me. It took me near a week to find anyone to work that position.”

“It’s not so bad Roman,” Dean was a bit relieved to not have to answer in public. If anything, he rather tell him in private as smell suppressants are rare and only the select few take them. His situation after the death of his Alpha was not a happy one and he doesn’t want to say anything to ruin the mood…so to speak. “I learned a lot so far in such a few short hours. And I have a hard time thinking you couldn’t find anyone to fill the position.”

“You’d be surprised actually. I have turned down several people that were more qualified that you were.”

“Why me then?” he asked as he takes a bite of the sandwich, which damn near melts in his mouth. “Oh shit this is good!”

Roman chuckles but yet feels the attraction more and more. “I saw someone that needed some help. Someone that was kind and caring. Someone that didn’t let anything stop them from providing for their child. Someone who put their child before them. Someone that wasn’t afraid to learn new things.”

“Roman….”

“And someone that enjoyed a good sandwich…” winks as he takes a bite of his food.

And that made Dean’s omega wake up a bit more. _You need to get off those suppressants ….he is hitting on you and you don’t even know it…_

Dean blushes and smiles as they both finish eating their lunch. Despite of a little personal info, their lunch went off without a hitch.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

“Okay Dean, you did really good for your first day!” Roman said as he packs up his briefcase and shuts down the office for the day.

“Thank you Roman, for everything.” He was turning off the computer and phone into voicemail mode. He was putting on his coat and turning off the light as Roman turned his off. “I really had fun today and excited about learning new things. I really wasn’t expecting it to be easy and your crew are all really nice.”

“You even managed to impress Tyler and that wasn’t easy.” He laughs as he shuts the doors and headed to the elevator.

“I’ve heard he’s pretty much a diva..”

“That isn’t even half of it.”

They both laugh as they step in and headed down to where the children are.

“Would you and Daria like to have dinner with me and Janet?” Roman says out of the blue, and it shocks Dean enough to look at him curiously.

“Huh? I mean, dinner?” he asked shyly.

“Yeah, I would love it if you two could join us. I am making spaghetti and meatballs and it’s just men and her. I am sure she will like to have Daria over after spending the day together.” What Dean doesn’t know is that Roman has called and checked on both Janet and Daria. According to Charlotte, both girls have been inseparable throughout the class. Janet taking on the older sister role and helping Daria with her math and reading.

“I..I don’t know, I mean,” he babbles nervously. “I don’t want to overstay our welcome.”

“Nonsense,” he says as the doors opened up. “I wouldn’t have invited you and Daria if that was the case.” He smiles as they both walked over to the day care area. “Besides, it will be good for your daughters to have a little bit of after school fun.”

“Well, sure, that would be nice. I appreciate the invitation.”

“No…thank you for accepting. You two can just ride with us and then I will have my driver drop you two off later on tonight. Sound okay?”

Dean smiles and nods. “That would be just fine. Thank you again.”

Roman’s Alpha just growled loudly in his head and Dean’s Omega just did the happy dance.

_This dinner should be a piece of cake….right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm……I wonder what happens in the next chapter? Any guesses?
> 
> Thank you again for the follow, reviews and favs. You all are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the interest in this little story! Hope you are still for the ride! Now it’s time for the dinner and a couple of secrets from both…enjoy!

The drive to Roman’s was a comfortable silence between the two men as they watched their daughters play a game on their IPad. The limo did no justice as it was about as long as a football field. Roman explained that he only takes his limo to work but drives everywhere else. He said it’s about letting them know that he is indeed an “important and royalty” type Alpha. He hated it but it was how he was raised. To show money and power to others as well as having Omegas scout out who they should go for and who not. But Roman, being the ever nice guy, always said that he didn’t want Omegas scouting him out. He rather find his own Omega and scout THEM out for future marriage, if that ever arises.

Dean chuckled at the thought of Roman seeking out anyone. The man could have anybody he wanted if he chose to, but he also seemed like a nice and genuine guy who just wants to make his daughter happy.

“I know, I got a boring life right  now,” Roman chuckles as the limo pulls onto the dirt road towards  a gated area. “But I gotta keep it that way to chase off anybody trying to sniff me, so to speak!”

_A funny sense of humor to boot…_ Dean thinks to himself as he looks outside the window to sees a huge row of trees and a manicure row of hedges. “Nah, I don’t think that for a minute! I know you got these people looking you up and down, so no matter how boring you seem, it don’t faze them.” He spoke without looking away.

“Well,” Roman responded as he watches Dean a bit, he knows he still a bit shy around him, but he hopes that dinner will help Dean open up a bit more, especially about the smell suppressants that he takes. He doesn’t want to push him, but it’s driving him crazy because he wants…no NEEDS to know what Dean smells like. He can only guess by the way he is, but he knows that his smells will send his Alpha into overdrive. “I don’t know about that, but I do know that I haven’t had anyone to capture my attention, until recently….” He whispers softly at the end of the sentence for only Dean to hear, which he does when he turns around wide eyed.

“Wha-“                                                                                                               

“Sir, we are here,” The driver spoke through the speaker as they come to a complete stop. Which Roman is kinda thankful because he doesn’t want to see the face of the man he just kinda admitted to liking. The air was thick with tension so he was happy once both of the doors opened and the two girls raced out the door as Roman follows with Dean going out the other side.

Dean was caught off guard for what Roman said, but was quickly forgotten once he saw the house. It was huge to say the least. A three floor Victorian style house with rows of flowers in the front. A porch that was big enough to wrap around to the sides. A staircase that looked brand new but was just as beautiful and went well with the house. The shutters were painted silver as the house itself was soft blue with dark green trimmings. The yard itself was enough to fit the whole city block. It’s no wonder he has iron gates around this property.

“Wow…Sir, I mean, ugh….Roman,” he mumbles in shock, “This is such a beautiful place. The house is magnificent to say the least.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off the house itself. He always dreamed of living in a house like this every since he was a little boy. He seen pictures of houses like this and always wondered what it was like to live in a place like this. Not to say the little cottage that Elias built them wasn’t special enough, because that was out of labor of love, but this was….the history behind these kind of houses always fascinated him. “I’ve always loved houses like this growing up, and I never thought I would ever see one up close. This is beautiful.”

Roman watched Dean being in awe of the place. Their daughters have already went to the backyard to play so it gave Roman a chance to talk a bit more to Dean. “I’m glad you think so. I’ve owned this house for probably 10 years. It belonged to my great grandpa, who was an Italian mob boss.”

Dean looks at Roman with wide eyes again, “A mob boss?” he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched all of a sudden. “Should I….I mean, um….”

Roman walks a bit closer to Dean and gently puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder, which sent shivers down  his back at the touch. Roman’s Alpha went to start howling a bit at the same touch, but had to keep that at bay.

“Yeah, about 60 years ago, my grandfather and his father came here from Italy and bought this place from a poor farmer who couldn’t keep the land much longer. So to help him, he bought the house and the land, but let the farmer  stay on and built him a little house out back. The farmer never knew where my great grandfather came from, just that he needed a private place that no one would bother him.”

“Wow, that is pretty cool of him to do that for the farmer. I can’t imagine how he felt about a mob boss running the place.”

“Believe it or not, he never knew. He was extremely private about his lifestyle and never did business here. He wanted one place that wasn’t tainted with blood and violence. And it was a rule that if his family came here, that no business assiocates were allowed to speak business of any kind. He truly loved his family and wanted to protect them in the best way possible. He passed that down to his sons and grandsons.”

“What about the farmer? Was he ever included in anything of the family functions?” Dean was so impressed by what he has been told so far. Seems like Roman’s family were the kind of people of loved and protected their family regardless of who they were.

“Oh yes, Mr. Becker was always included in pretty much everything they did. My father told me at one time that he wanted to marry into the family because it was the first time he ever felt a part of one. So needless to say, he ended up marrying my grand aunt a few years later.”

“That is very cool of your Great Grandfather to do that for him. He seems like such a nice and caring person.” Dean was impressed that Roman’s family seemed so genuine. He can see where he gets that from…it’s no wonder that he somehow is attracted to him.

_Did I just admit that to myself???? I can’t be at the moment, but Roman seems to take to those he cares for. My Omega is wanting out, but can I let it out???_ Dean thinks as he listens to more of Roman’s story.

“I loved my grandfather very much and I regret never having to have met my great grandfather as he passed about three months before I was born. But I found out that he left me this house when I turned 18 years old. The deed was already in my name before he passed so that I would keep the house in the family. When Janet is older and has a child of her own, I will pass this house to them.”

Dean looks at him in confusion. Roman then chuckles, “The house always skips a generation. My grandfather and father didn’t want the house so that is why it came to me. Otherwise, it would have went to Janet and not me.”

Dean then softly smiles, “That makes sense. I am glad that I got to see this place, it really is like something out of a fairy tale book.”

Roman smiles a bit more which makes Dean’s heart beat a bit faster. He quickly looks away to where the girls were coming around and running up to them, saving Dean from any further blushing. “Daddy! Daddy!” screamed Daria and Janet runs with her. “Guess what?”

Dean laughs as he bends down to her level and softly kisses her forehead. “What babygirl?”

This place has a TREEHOUSE! And treehouse daddy!” she squeals in excitement! “And Daria says that I can stay over one night and spend the night with her in the TREEHOUSE!”

“Wow, that is pretty cool of her to invite you to her treehouse! I bet it is huge, isn’t it!”

“It’s this big!” Daria holds out her arms wide to try and show him the size. Dean laughs a bit as Roman picks up Janet and watches the interaction between father and daughter. It made his heart beat happily at the sight. He sees just how much Dean loves his little girl and that is a major plus in his book. He sees Dean pick her up and hug her as he plants a kiss on her cheeks.

“Well, that is big! And maybe if dinner goes right, then I am sure it will be okay for you to spend the night sometime here. I know Miss. Janet will love that.”

“Yay!! Thank you daddy!” she gave him a kiss and a hug, “I love you!”

“I love you too baby girl.”

“Dean, Daria, are you two hungry? Dinner will be ready in about an hour.”

“Thank you Roman, we both are, but in no hurry.”

“I’m hungry daddy, can’t wait for dinner.” She says sweetly.

“Nonsense, I will have the girls have a quick snack while I am making dinner.” Roman puts down Janet after giving her a little kiss of his own and watches the two run off once Dean puts down Daria.

“Thank…thank you sir, I mean…Roman…” Roman looks at Dean as he struggles again. “I’m sorry for calling you sir again.”

“It’s okay, you’ll get my name soon enough. But please, Sir doesn’t belong to me…..yet.” he winks as he turns and starts to walk up the stairs as Dean, who quickly follows him, tries to keep his Omega under control at that little statement he just made.

Dean tries to prepare for what he is getting into.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner went quite well to Dean’s surprise. The spaghetti and meatballs were a hit with Daria, who usually is a picky eater. She ended up having two bowls full and ate with Janet at the kid’s table that was set up with Roman has company. It helps when he had adults so he can talk to them without many interruptions.

“This was a great dinner, thank you for taking the time to make it and for inviting us over. It really is much appreciated.”

Roman smiles as he wipes his mouth after take a last bite of his dinner. “It was my pleasure honestly. I am happy that you accepted. I don’t always have company over from work so this is refreshing.”

Dean looks down to keep from blushing a bit. He feels his cheek getting a bit warm as Roman placed his hand on Dean’s a bit, making him look up.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me Dean, I promise, I just wanted to get to know you more.”

Dean smiles shyly as he nods his head a bit. “I know, it’s just….”

“Talk to me Dean, what’s got you so nervous around me? Let me know a little something about you that you think I need to know.” He doesn’t want to push but the smell suppressants has him baffled.

Dean sighs as he looks over to the two girls, who was now having ice cream that Roman has brought for them for finishing their dinner. He loves seeing his daughter happy again after the last couple of years of heartache and hurt. He then turns back around to Roman to see the concern in his eyes.

“Can we go to the balcony though? I don’t want the girls to hear, so that way I can still see her while I talk to you more?” he was hesitant because he really has no right to ask that of an Alpha since they are more powerful, but he hopes this one time he can get away with it.

Sensing the concern in the Omega, he nods and both gets up and heads over to the  balcony a few steps away.

Roman then looks at Dean, who still seems to struggle with himself,  and takes his hand  into his. He slowly caresses it and that makes Dean relax a little but still on guard.

“Well, “ he starts to say, “you asked me earlier why you could smell me and that I take suppressants.”

Roman nods as he listens intently.

“I started taking them a couple of years ago. It was because I was almost raped by two Alphas on the way home from work one night. They had cornered me as I walked down an alley, a shortcut if you will, to my apartment.”

Dean looks up at Roman to see his jaw tensed up a bit but his hands were still caressing him, so  he continued.

“They were both drunk so my smell was that much stronger to them. One grabbed me from behind and shoved me into the other’s dick to try and get me to perform oral on him. But once I got my thought process back, I bit down on him…hard. He screamed so loud that the other had to let me go. Raping or attempted rape of an Omega is automatic life in prison and the Alpha name is stripped for life.”

Roman’s eyes were in fury mode. _Some assholes tried to hurt this omega?_  His Alpha growled loudly and dangerously to where Roman almost let it out. But looking at Dean’s eyes, he was able to keep that at bay again for a bit.

Roman cleared his throat, “so…umm…what happened to these two so called assholes?” he asked calmly but keeping the info in his mind for future use.

“Umm…the one that grabbed me was sentenced to life and is no longer an Alpha and the other one, the one I bit, was sentenced to 5 years, has to pay a hefty fine, is no longer an Alpha and is impotent for life.”

“So…”

“So the impotent one has been shamed so much that he took his own life a few months ago. So I no longer have to worry about either of them.”

“Well that is good to hear. And the smell suppressants?”

“I started taking them the day after the attack to keep the Alphas from trying to sniff me out. I didn’t want to go through that again. I know Alphas finds their companions by smell, but I’ve been too scared to get off them because I didn’t want to have to be afraid again. Took me two years to get over that attack. I have a daughter to think about, which is why I moved and last week and was looking for a job. The money my Alpha left is almost out and I needed to save a bit for Daria to have when she gets older.”

Roman seems to relax a little more now that he understood exactly why. But he does hope that Dean would go off of them to simply smell him. He knows that deep down, his smell would drive him nuts. Would you go off them now if the right Alpha came along?”

Dean looks away shyly because he knows that Roman is talking about him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to how he would come across to Roman that way. But he also has to keep in mind that he is also his boss. And usually business and pleasure don’t mixed.

“I…I don’t know honestly, “ he says quietly. “I mean, I would like to get off but I am still a bit leary. I know I need to move on a bit more, but truth be told, I am still a bit scared.”

He and Roman both look over where the girls are, they are too busy playing games after they finished their ice cream to even notice that their fathers are busy.

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you again Dean. You deserve to be happy along with Daria. I won’t ever force  you, but I would love for you to get off those if you choose.”

“Why Roman? I mean, I work for you, I don’t want to mess our business relationship up by being attracted to you-“ Dean then claps his hand over his mouth. His Omega is happy at the admission, but Dean himself..well, he doesn’t know what to do now.

Roman then takes Dean’s hand away from his mouth as he smiles that Alpha smile. His eyes are now a sliver silver as its slowly coming out. “You don’t need to be afraid of me Dean, I won’t hurt you…” that Alpha voice came out finally. “Just let your Omega out a bit…show my Alpha”

Dean’s eyes go wide as his own eyes from blue to green. His Omega wanting out now, and he no longer wants to fight it. He knows that he was suppose to take his suppressants before dinner like he has been doing for the past two years, but he didn’t and for the first time, the smell was slowly starting to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….now….lol…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews! They make me happy to know you are enjoying it! Just a little FYI, with the holidays upon us, this story will take hiatus until the first week of Jan. However, I do have a little Christmas story in mind so stay tune for that!

Just as Dean and Roman start to lean in, they hear the girls running up to them once again. “Daddy!!!” Daria yells as she and Janet are tugging on their shirts.

Shaking their thoughts for a bit, they both  looked down to see two precious and squealing little girls.

“Hey babygirl, you know that yelling is not permitted unless it is needed.” Dean gently scolded Daria as he bends down and picks her up as well as Roman with Janet. “Yes young lady, you know the rules.”

Both look at the fathers with a bit of guiltiness in their eyes. “Sorry daddy…” they both mumbled as they both get pulled in a hug. Both Dean and Roman chuckled lightly as they both look at each other with both their Omega and Alpha respectively trying to stay at bay.

“What’s up babygirl?” Dean asked. In a way, he is thankful that she interrupted the tension that was between them, but at the same time, is was a bit disappointed that he had to keep it in tact while the girls are around.

“Am I an Omega or an Alpha?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Well, Janet and I were talking and saying that me and her were gonna be Alphas but she says that it may not be possible.”

Roman looks at Janet and raised an eyebrow. “What brought this on?”

“She overheard one of the girls in Ms. Lita’s class that her parents already had her tested on which was more dominate to come out. Says we all start out as a Beta and then when we reach a certain age, we find out which is which.”

Both Dean and Roman looks at each other, momentarily forgetting the tension and nodded. “Let’s go into the den area. Much quieter and more privacy.” Roman replies as they both started walking with their little girls in tow.

Once they entered the den, both of them sat the girls on the couch across from each other with their father next to them. They usually don’t talk about stuff like this until they are a bit older, but once Daria has her mind set on something, it won’t go away until she is satisfied with the answer from her father.

“Okay Daria, the truth is, no one is born a beta and then switches. Betas are manmade that is a rare in this world. They are only brought around if both the Omega or Alpha cannot find someone to be compatible with. I believe in the last 100 years, there has only been 3 Betas, last one I think was about 15 years ago. When we are born, we are either one set of Alpha traits or one set of Omega traits. They do not come out until you are about 13 years old.”

“But what about the test?” she asked in hesitant.

“May I Dean?” Roman pipes up. He doesn’t want to overstep his place, but there is somethings that even Omegas don’t know.

Dean nods slowly as he holds Daria comfortably on his lap.

“Miss Daria, there are tests that can show signs earlier, but they are not always on point. They can show the stronger side at an early age, but that doesn’t mean that what comes out. I was actually tested as an Omega when I was 15, but somehow, the test was done wrong and ended up be retested a month later. It turned out that I was indeed an Alpha which was the correct one since I had the signs for it. Omegas usually start out being shy and quiet. Alphas generally are more outgoing and talkative. But the one thing that helps is by their eyes and their smell.”

“The eyes can tell?” Janet spoke up.

“Yes princess, but that doesn’t show until you’re a bit older. So, even if the girl in your class had the test done, it’s not 100%. Your body will tell you when the time is right. So to really answer your question Miss Daria, it is possible for both to be Alphas or Omegas, you just have to be patient and when the time is right, you will both know. But right now, you both are still pretty young girls that need to enjoy being girls. Don’t let some test scare you because someone else had it done. Just be yourselves.”

Dean smiles as both the girls seem to be happy with the answer that Roman provided. He watches as Roman leans over and places a kiss on Janet’s head as he hugs Daria from behind and kisses her temple.

“Daddy?” Daria asked.

“Yes babygirl?”

“I love you…” she says as she turns around and hugs him tightly. “I love you too babygirl. You ready to head out?”

“Must you leave Dean?” Roman says as he releases Janet a bit.

“I am afraid I do. It’s getting late and she has to still take a bath and get ready for bed. I still have to do those two ads edits for Cesaro and Sheamus for their business called The Bar. I don’t want to be late on my first assignment that Sasha gave me.” He chuckles as he remembers the spitfire girl who pretty much demands the deadlines be met.

Roman stands up and lets Janet and Daria, who Dean put down, play a bit as they finish up.

“I understand totally. Sasha takes her job seriously which is why I hired her. She is my go to person when things don’t go the way they are suppose to go. I am happy that you came by to dinner, and hopefully we can do this again soon. Our girls seem to really get along and that makes things easier between us.”

Dean blushes as Roman speaks. His Omega really wants out but even after telling  him his little secret, he still a bit nervous. “I thank you for the invitation for dinner for me and my daughter. She really had a great time with Janet and that makes me feel relief and happy. So thank you…”

Roman walks over and gently takes Dean’s hands into his, feeling that shock again. “No, thank you Dean, for accepting dinner.” Then he lifts the hands up and places a kiss on the knuckles which made Dean suck air at the touch. His eyes turning green again as Roman’s turned silver for a bit.

Roman then leans over to his ear and softly whispers, “And that is just the beginning….” And Dean knows that is the Alpha talking as his hears his Omega whine a bit.

After 5 more minutes of intense tension, Roman then lets Dean go to get his daughter before heading back home for the night.

And no one will ever know that Dean got himself off that night for the first time in two years in the shower as Roman climaxed at the exact same time in the big bed he hadn’t shared with anyone in a year.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_One month later:_

Dean completed his first month at work. Sasha kept him so busy but he didn’t mind. She loved the edit he did on his first assignment so she ended up giving him the rest of the Wyatt’s ads so that it can be ready for their grand opening that was set for two weeks later. He also made sure that he checked in on Daria and even Janet to see how they were doing. Him and Roman had lunch a few other times which was a quick grab and go since a lot of the ads were due and had to meet the deadlines that were set.

All in all, he enjoyed his job so far…..even the attraction of Roman was getting a bit more each time he seen him. Since that night, he has been off the smell suppressants, his body was slowly changing again. He started having hormones that he hadn’t had in two years and Roman has started to notice the smell by the Alpha voice that he has been using more and more.

The first time Roman got to smell Dean a little bit damn near sent him in full Alpha mode. It was unlike anything he has ever smelt before. The mixture of spice, musk and roses hit him like a freight train in the night. He actually had to take a two hour lunch the a few times and head home because he was hard hard that it hurt to touch. He spent the next hour and a half getting himself off to the point that he didn’t think he would make it back in time. Dean has no idea the effect he has on him. The only other man that ever made him feel this way was Jeff and even his smell didn’t send him into overdrive.

What Roman didn’t know was now that he was off the pills, he could really smell Roman’s Alpha and it nearly drove him nuts as well, but he hid his better. He couldn’t get off near enough like Roman could but that didn’t stop him from wanting too. He knows that he has to be careful because one he gets hooked, there isn’t gonna be no stopping either of them.

“Hey Dean, gotta any plans for the weekend?” Nattie asked as he heads to get Daria. He stops for a few minutes. He smiles as he punches in the time for the week. 

“I was going check out the new skating park that is near my apartment. I want to take Daria as a father/daughter time since I hardly got to spend time with her this week.  Then maybe take her to see the new Disney movie she has been wanting to see. Other than that, just relaxing at home.”

“No seeing Roman and Janet this weekend?” she said slyly as she watches Dean blush hard at the mention of his name.

Before Dean could respond, “I was going to ask if he and Daria wanted to join me and Janet to see the planetarium and maybe Aqua Land so that the girls can see each other.” Dean whips around at the sound of Roman’s voice which damn near made him lose his thoughts. “And maybe a sleepover so they can spend the evening in the treehouse.”

Roman looked…..brighter but yet darker. Dean didn’t know how much longer his Omega is going to be able to resist Roman’s Alpha as he feels as he is slowly losing this battle. That voice damn near makes his lose his Omega as it is struggling to get out. A month of toying back and forth with each other. They only had dinner a couple more times and it always ended with Dean heading back home before it got too far. But now, he doesn’t know if he can keep it up. Something is bound to give.

“Umm…sure Roman.” He is getting better and not calling him Sir as much but it does occasionally comes out. “I’m sure the girls will love it. Thank you.” He struggles to whisper.

Nattie has been their biggest cheerleader. She is the one that has been seeing that these two should be together so it’s nice to see them happy and forthcoming. They each have admitted to her that the other is most likely the one. But begs her not to say anything as they are still trying to get it sorted out.

Nattie has assured both that their secrets are safe with her and she has kept that promise.

“Good, I will have the limo pick us all up in the 10 minutes so we have time to pick the girls up while we wait.” He then takes the phone out and types a quick text before putting it away and winking at Dean as they both head over to the day care as Nattie smiles the biggest smile.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours after they arrived and got the girls settled in the back yard by the treehouse, both Dean and Roman are left alone for the first time since their first night here for dinner. Roman can tell Dean is nervous so he takes his finger and slides it under Dean’s chin and makes him look at him. Dean’s green eyes have come out strong like Roman’s sliver eyes have.

“You have no idea how beautiful you really are Dean. The smell…” he leans in and smells Dean’s neck that makes Roman’s Alpha howl loudly inside him as well as Dean’s Omega whining to be released, “Your smell is so damn intoxication that I have lost myself many nights alone.”

“You…you have?” he struggles to say as Roman continues to sniff all around his neck and hair.

“I have never gotten off so much as I have in the last month you have been here. You have no idea just how much my Alpha is craving you right now. It’s to the point that if you were to let me, I could take you right now and give you the best damn sex you would ever have. I could fill you up with my pups in a matter of minutes…I could get you off so many times that you would lose count of how much you cum.”

Dean’s knee was about to give out at the talk Roman’s was giving. Never in his life, even with Elias, has he ever had his Omega been trying to get let out this strongly.

“You…you have no…no idea…” he tried to say as Roman continues to inhale the smell of him while slowly taking his other hand and holding the back of his neck. “I….I have been trying to keep…keep my Omega at ….at bay….around you…..oh God….” He says as Roman takes that first lick near the spot behind the ear that damn near sends Dean into overdrive.

Dean closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around Roman’s waist as Roman’s Alpha starts to growl at the surface. Dean’s Omega is starting to come out as he moves his head and crashes his lips to Roman’s in a fire lit kiss that has sent shockwaves through the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it….or do you???


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update on this…Christmas and New Years were chaotic and couldn’t find the time to actually sit down and write…I hope because it’s slow at work now that I can write a bit more…I still haven’t forgotten the Christmas story..I may wait until the end of the year…maybe not…lol…we will see… ;)

The kiss was getting hot and heavy before Roman reluctantly pulled away from Dean, who was also panting from the fiery kiss they just shared. Both the Omega and Alpha were fighting their alter egos to keep going, but Roman, even though he wanted it bad, had to stop before they got too far.

“Dean…we…we can’t do this….right…right now…” he said as his Alpha was fighting him to keep going. He knows he could, but after what Dean went through two years earlier and the fact that Dean just now got off of the smell surpressants, he needs to control himself a little more because if it goes any further than they are now, it could end up badly, which is what he doesn’t want. And the fact that their daughters are outside playing, he also didn’t want to run the chance of them running in on them in the most percious position right now.

“Please….please Roman…I don’t …I don’t want to stop…stop….” He whines with his Omega but he also knows that he can’t push an Alpha either. But he doesn’t know what to do.

“I…I know beautiful…but…but we gotta stop before it goes too far. You…you know the rules and I also have to keep the rules in ….in mind….” He replies as he pulls away a bit further while trying to catch his breath. No doubt that the kiss was the best he’s had in a long, long time. Even after Jeff died and he tried to date here and there, the kisses didn’t affect him like Dean’s did. No doubt that if he truly had his way, him and Dean would have had sex thoughout the house with him filling Dean up with his pups in no time. But he knows that can’t happen until things are done properly, no matter how bad he wants to.

“I…I know….just….just hard Si…sir….” He rambles. He knows the rules as well. He knows that both the Alpha and Omega that are compatible have to be bonded the right way before they can actually have sex. They have to make sure they past all the tests that shows them being healthy and strong. Omegas have to make sure they can still carry pups while providing for their Alpha’s needs and the Alphas have to make sure they are drug and medication free as they both can damage the chance of their partner getting pregnant and raising them properly.

They also know that the Alpha’s family has to be included in the ceremony that the Priest of the Orderly Saints does on the Blue Moon Eclipse that happens twice a year. The Blue Moon Eclipse with the one of the most powerful and treasured time of year for both the Alpha and Omega.

The Omega’s family has to give permission to be given to the Alpha as a way to be accepted into the family. Usually they do but there are very rare cases that this happens. So to keep both sides in line, they have to make sure everything is how it should be.

The ceremony is performed during the day and the unity of both happens at night in a special tent that is reserved for one week as it is when the Omega is at their most vulnerable and fertile. The whole process takes about 6 months to complete before they take the big step.

With Roman, his situation with Jeff didn’t take near as long, roughly two months, but this was before other rules were set in place. Now it’s more for compatibilities and finically stabilities.

“I know it’s hard…hard Dean, but we have to control ourselves a bit better. We have to go through the properly channels if this is, in fact, our time.” He then releases Dean, as much as he didn’t want to, to give them space a bit to cool off. The girls could come in at any minute and would have a hard time explaining why Dean and Roman are both flushed and sweating. “They clean up room is to your right if you want to clean your face and cool your body down. It has an automatic cool down once you step inside. I’ll go to the other side and cool my self down and then we will talk a bit more, okay?”

Dean slowly nodded, “Yes Sir…Roman,”  as he looks away to find the door Roman was directing him too to cool off. As much as he hated what just happened between him and Roman, he knows what he is saying to true. Maybe until things are done right, maybe he should go back onto the pills again to keep from making himself look guilty.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

20 minutes later, both Dean and Roman have calmed them and their Omega and Alpha’s down a bit. Both checked on the girls, who were now inside Janet’s treehouse getting settled, and then went back to the den for privacy again. This time, they both sat on opposite sides to keep from touching at the moment. Roman isn’t gonna lie, Dean’s smell has and still is driving him crazy, but he knows that he has to keep at bay. He also has to remind himself of Dean’s attempted rape so that he knows not to scare Dean off and to keep his own Alpha on a leash, so to speak.

Roman clears his throat as he speaks up.

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I shouldn’t have led you on knowing what was going to happen. I should have better controlled myself.”

Dean looks a bit defeated as he looks at Roman. He didn’t want Roman to regret the kiss, but he also didn’t want to look desperate to him either. _I need to keep my Omega at bay, I need to get back on the surpressants again so this won’t happen again._

“I…I understand. My apologies for throwing myself at you. I should have kept my distance and kept my Omega under control.” He whispered softly as he looks back down. He started picking the make believe lint off his shirt as he struggles to remain calmed. The cool down room helped a bit, but Roman’s Alpha was making it hard at the moment.

“Hey, hey, hey…no need to apologize Dean,” Roman’s voice was deep again, but softer so that Dean wouldn’t feel sad or off. “We both wanted it for a while.” He stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the yard and watching two girls laughing and carrying away. He smiles softly at the fact that the two girls gets along so well with each other. It also makes Roman  more determined to do things the right was so they don’t get hurt in the process.

**_Beep!_ **

“I didn’t want it to go further for fear that the rules would be broken. We both know that it’s a long process to deal with but if we do do this, we both need to set up appointments to get checked out for a clean bill of health. I know your testing takes a bit longer than mine, but I want to start the process soon. I honestly don’t know if I can keep my Alpha under control for very long, but I also want to do things the right way with you.”

“Well, I can get back onto my surpressants to help control it so it won’t go much further-“

“No, please no Dean.” He said with both a stern and begging voice. “It’s not necessary to do that. And if you do go through the testing, you can’t take them anyways. One of the first things they test for is to see how fertile you are and if you have any complications with carrying a pup, especially mine, if we choose to go down that road.”

“I didn’t have any complications, so to speak, with Daria other than my Alpha not being there.”

“It sounded like you did have a bit of problems” he asked with concern.

“No, she was just born about a week early and was small compared to others, but no complications other than that. And it was due to the stress of losing my Alpha before she was born because I didn’t have the proper care I needed when I had her.”

“Well, that’s good to hear cause they will ask for your medical records regarding that so they know what to look for if you do carry another pup.”

“I have my files if they are needed. I am just not sure if I should stay off the pills though. I don’t want my smell to set you off again. And I don’t want to look embarrassed….” He whispered on that last part. He just wants to do good for Roman and being his boss, he doesn’t want to make things uncomfortable or awkward for them both.

“Trust me, I love your smell, and if that is the only thing that I have at the moment to help me through the day, I’ll take it, but please rethink the pills. I won’t force you or anything, but just my opinion, it could hinder the testing if you choose to do that. But again, it’s your choice.”

Roman then turns around and faced Dean, who is still sitting down and not looking anywhere but down.

He then signs a little as he walks over and gently pulls him up, ignoring his Alpha, who desperately want to kiss and touch him all over, and lifts his face up to him. “Hey, as much as I want you, I also want you to be comfortable in whatever you are doing. I won’t ever force you to do something you don’t want to do, so if you don’t want to do this, please let me know now and we will just keep it strictly work related with our daughters being good friends and we will figure out how to work together. Otherwise, if you do, let me know and I will set up the doctor’s visits and testing for both of us. If anything, I just want you healthy.”

Dean smiles his first real smile since he got there. This is the first time since Elias that he has felt this taken care of by an Alpha. Not only does he want him to be comfortable, he also wants to take care of him like he should. Yes, he loved Elias and sees him in their daughter every day. But he also knows that he would want him to be happy again and to raise a family that he was denied for so long.  He feels he lucked out when he saw Roman the day he walked in for an application and a job. Roman was everything he wanted in an Alpha, strong, caring, loving, nurturing, protective, etc that an Alpha should have. He just doesn’t want to mess it up.

“Okay….”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay…we can start the testing within the next week. I know its gonna take a bit, but I really want to do this and if it takes me getting tested for pups and other health related stuff, I am in.”

Roman smiles so big as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips and then quickly goes in for a hug. “You won’t regret this Dean…..I promise you I will do my best to be the best Alpha I can be to you.” He softly whispers as he placed a soft kiss on the marking spot that was hidden on Dean’s neck.

Dean signs at the touch before the break apart and smiled. After a couple of minutes, they both head out to the yard to join in their daughters’ play time.

 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

  _A week later:_

Roman has set up two appointments for Dean to do. One was for a physical that was required for him and the other was to start the blood work for the testing. Usually they do about 4 blood testing to check for any inconsitenties and to check his stomach area.

The doctor was impressed with just how healthy he was considering he was on the pills for two years. He was pretty much where he needed to be in terms of weight and height. The doctor even said his files on his pregnancy and delivery was pretty good considering he didn’t have his Alpha to help him get ready. But nevertheless, he was happy that Dean was where he needed to be.

With the blood drawing complete, it will take anywhere from a week to a month for the testing to be done. He also had an ultrasound done, which showed everything is normal and nothing to worry about. That made Dean happy and relieved. The doctor was well aware of the rape attempt so that was factored into the exam.

“Thank you doc for your time today.” Dean said as he puts on his shirt.

“Please, call me Kurt, and it was my pleasure. You were really an easy Omega to exam so everything ran smoothly as it should.”

“Well, Thank you Kurt. I know that Roman will be pleased with the outcome so far.”

“Roman is one special guy. He has never done me wrong.”

“He did things for you?”

“Oh yeah, that sign out front and the flyer you see on the window?”

Dean nods.

“Well, that was Roman that designed the sign out front and the flyer you see. He helped me build my business when I decided to practice on my own. He was the one that sent me the business when I first opened up with Bayley and Sasha when he got them tested together.”

“Really…ummm…Sasha and Bayley? Together?” he asked curiously. He knew something might have been going on between them two but he never saw any kind of affection like that from them. But he wouldn’t have been too surprised by how well they worked together.

Kurt chuckles, “Yeah, them two. They really kept things under wraps because two women together is kind a rare. They usually have a male partner, but its not common like two males together.”

“Interesting, I thought more of Charlotte and Becky then Sasha and Bayley.” He laughs a bit, but he also knows that Kurt isn’t really suppose to say anything about other Alpha/Omega pairings, but is honor that he trusted him enough to tell  him.

“Well, as you know, I shouldn’t even be telling you this because it can cost me my job.”

“No worries,” he said. “My lips are sealed. But thank you.”

“No problem, just keep it on the down low. I know Roman knows, but I am not sure how much he can tell you without giving away too much. But just know that, yes, you are right about Charlotte and Becky.” He winked as he closes  the files and takes  his glasses off.

“But as for you, your tests looks good so far, just waiting on the blood tests and I will call you when they get back, okay?”

“Okay, thank you Doctor Kurt…I appreciate it.”

“It’s all good, just don’t take your pills as they can affect the outcome of the test if we have to take anymore blood.”

“I won’t, in fact, I flushed them down the toilet last night so that they wouldn’t be a temptation for me.”

“Good, that should be all for now, so just continue your daily activities until you hear from either me or Jason Jordan, who is the actual person doing your tests.”

“Thank you again and I’ll let Roman know what is going on.”

“Give him a hello and that I look forward to seeing him in a few days for his testings.”

Dean nods as he shakes hands with the doctor. He then heads out the office and back to work to let Roman know what is going on.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Okay Sasha, that should be good for the printing so send that down as soon as you can.”

“Gotcha Boss, Dean did really well on this ad for the Wyatts, so I can’t wait to see what he does for Trish’s new Gym  that is opening up next month.”

“Same, I think we really hit a winner in this.”

“Aww….Is Roman blushing about Dean?” Sasha says as she sees Roman’s face goes red. He hasn’t told her a whole lot, but that he expressed interest in Dean, which made her and Bayley squeal so loud that he thought his hearing was gone for a moment.

He made it a point to make sure not to tell her about the testing and the ceremony that could be happening in the near future. He knows that the whole building would know about that from them two. But he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

“Shut up Sasha…” he laughs as he turns and heads into his office, leaving Sasha with a big smile on her face.

Roman then picks up the phone and sees a texts from Dean. He smiles.

_Testing went well. We should know the results of the blood tests in the next couple of weeks._

_On my way back to the office._

Roman texts back:

**Meet me at our regular lunch place. I know Seth has lunch made for both you and me if you are hungry. Called for it earlier since I know you need some food from the blood work.**

_Okay, will meet you in 10 minutes. Thank you. :)_

Roman then gets up, grabs his jacket and heads down for his anticipated lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…I left a hint in this chapter. There is a major twist to this story and it won’t be revealed for another few chapters.   
> Thank you for all your kind words, favs and follows, so much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, favs and follows! I just hope ya’ll are enjoying the ride so far! Only a select few noticed the hint in the last chapter…just keep that in mind!

_Three weeks later:_

 Two of Dean’s test results came back negative for his health, which in Roman’s mind, meant that things were going smoothly as expected and gave Dean a bit of breathing room. There was only two more tests that they were waiting on and that was his feritily test and the mating gland test since he was already marked by Elias. Once marked by an Alpha, usually if that Alpha dies before their Omega, the mark slowly faints away, but it can take up to quite a number of years depending on the compatibilities between the two when they conceived the pups together. Dean and Elias were 95% compatible so it was naturally that the mark on the back of his neck would take a bit longer to start to disappear. Usually if the mark isn’t redone every couple of years, the gland itself starts to go back to its original form and since it’s been almost six years for Dean, the gland itself should be in good if not great condition to be remarked.

The new law for Omegas to be remarked is the mark needs to completely disappear before the bonding ceremony between him and Roman can happen. But it also states that they can only be remarked once. So, Dean knows that a lot is riding on these two tests to be negative and healthy for him to proceed with Roman.

Roman’s two tests that he needed done, which was his sperm count and the compatibility with Dean seem to be a go ahead. His blood work for any illness came back clean three months ago when he got sick with the flu was was out for a week. He knows that he is up to date on all his shots.

Roman was waiting for Dean’s results to be sent to him by Kurt at the restaurant that he went to for a quick lunch. Dean wasn’t going to join him as he was at the doctor’s office with Daria for her checkups that she needed for a couple of sports activities she wanted to do. So Roman decided to call a couple of his real close friends, Kevin and Drew, for lunch to help pass the time by. They both knew little of Roman’s personal life with Dean, but both were happy that he finally found someone again.

“Hey Roman!” Kevin said as he and Drew sat down that the booth he reserved in the corner that was away from prying eyes and other nosy people. “How’s it going bud?”

“Hey Kev, hey Drew..thank you for joining me today, I know you both have been busy the last couple of months.”

“Hey mate, it’s not problem,” Drew said as he picked up his water and took a sip before putting it back down. “It’s been a while since we got together. How’s the testing going?” he then picked up the menu to look over what he wanted that was healthy for him to eat.

Waitress came just before Roman could speak and took their orders. She thanked them kindly and left to put their orders in.

Roman then took a drink of his water as well trying to clear his voice. He was nervous because other than Sasha and Bayley, no one really knew the extent of what he is going through with Dean. He called both Kevin and Drew after he got his testing done because he wanted to share the news with his two best friends that he has known since high school. Both him and Drew were on the football team and Kevin was good in baseball. They three were basically three peas in a pod as they never went anywhere without at least one of the other. They basically have been inseparable going through college together and basically helping each other once they graduated.

“My tests both came back great, two of Dean’s came back negative, just waiting on the other two from Kurt, which I should be getting at anytime.”

“Both tests should be good, I know with Sami, I had to wait two months because his fertility tube was a huge problem and it took a while to figure out that the birth control  he took for a while did a little bit of damage.”

“Oh man Kev, I am sorry to hear that. How are things now?” Roman was always concerned about his friends and their mates. Kevin and Sami met three years ago and just recently got bonded after two years of testing for pups came back positive. Since then, him and Sami have been trying to have pups after revealing that he can now carry them, but with extra special care.

“Things are going good finally. We have been trying for a couple of months now after waiting for so long. I know that Sami needs extra care for his condition, but if all goes well, this will be the one and only time we can conceive. The next heat of his hits him in about three weeks, so we will be trying a bit more then as well.”

Drew pats Kevin on the shoulder, “That’s good to hear Owens. But for Sami’s sake, hope the pup looks like him!” he laughs as Kevin punches him in the arm.

“Asshole!” he said, “Roman, can you believe he said that? The nerve!” he rolled his eyes as Roman chuckled at the little spat.

“Well, ya know Kev,”

“Don’t you dare agree with him Roman, I have you know that I look handsome and any kid that looks like me will have others chasing after him as well..” he said as he huffs.

“I do hope he at least has your eyes…anything else might be debatable.”

Kevin picks up the roll on the table and tosses at Roman’s head, which he ducks and sticks his tongue out. Drew laughs as Kevin glares at him. He knows its all in love and fun, but he still has to show off that ‘look’ once in a while that both knows isn’t serious.

“But in all seriousness Roman, how serious  is it between you and Dean? I mean, we haven’t even met him yet but from what you texted us, he’s got your attention quite quickly.” Kevin maybe a hard ass at times, but he loves Roman like a brother and doesn’t want to see him hurt. He knows him losing Jeff almost destroyed him if it wasn’t for Janet. Any other prospects didn’t pan out so this is just him being cautious and curious at the same time.

Roman blushes a bit, but clears his throat as he picks up his napkin to wipe his mouth. He knows these two have his best interest at heart which is why he trusts these two so much. He wants them to know that he is finally happy  and ready for a family that he’s been denied for so long.

“I..I don’t know Kevin,” he started but stopped when the waitress brought their food and refilled their drinks. Once she was gone, Roman proceeded again. “When he walked into my building that day and asked for a job, my Alpha instincts kicked in. The problem was, I couldn’t smell him at the time.”

“Why couldn’t you smell him? Usually the smell is what set the Alpha off as the scent is the most powerful way to catch an Omega.” Drew wondered because his ties with Miz was the almost the same way, but luckily, it was just because his Alpha as off a bit due to be around several Omegas at that time and they all gave off their smells… Miz’s was just a tad stronger for him to react to.

“It’s not really my story to tell, but all I can say is that for some reason, my Alpha was going crazy for the first time since Jeff. He also has a beautiful little girl that Janet just adores and both have become fast friends since they both are in the same class at the day care at our work.

“Fair enough. I wouldn’t want you to break any confidentiality between you two. So, what attracted you to him first besides his daughter, since I know you were always a sucker for kids.”

“It was the way he carried himself. He didn’t want any hand outs, he wanted to prove that he can provide for his daughter and that he was really to take any job I had. He didn’t want to look like a failure in his daughter’s eyes. I was actually his last resort for a job. He has been turned down all week and was basically on the last leg of his money that his own Alpha left behind for him and their pup.”

“Where is his Alpha? You never did say whether he left his Alpha or…” Drew asked as Kevin took a bite of his own food. Both were extremely interested in how this went down.

“His Alpha died before Dean had their daughter from a short illness. His last two months without him was a bit rough as you know they are to be there to help them prepare for their pup’s arrival, and sadly, he has to basically do this himself.”

**_BEEEP!_ **

“Damn…that’s rough Roman…almost like how you lost Jeff and that was rough to say the least.”

“It was rough, and I can’t thank you two enough for being there for me. I know you two had your own lives at the time, but I appreciate it more than you will know.”

Kevin and Drew hold out their hands and takes Roman’s into theirs. Both smiles softly at the man that they both considered a true brother in their family. “You know we will always be there for you bro. and for our little niece as well.”

“Well…you know, Janet has been asking for her two favorite uncles to come and see the tree house we put up a few weeks ago, so you might want to pop in in the next few days before she starts sending out the troops for your asses.” He laughs as both of the the show the wide eyed mockery of shock.

“That little girl is definitely a firecracker to say the least. I love that little girl so I do need to stop by and see her. But Kevin here…you know mate, he can’t handle the cuteness for a bit.”

“You know, I resent that remark! Again Assface,” Kevin threw a wadded napkin to Drew’s head, “Roman, tell little princess that Uncle Kevin will be there tomorrow to say hi and to see the lovely treehouse. Drew can walk there for all I care but I’m the better uncle anyways.” He sticks his tongue out at Drew before finishing off his food.

“Yeah yeah yeah… I will see you when you pick me up tomorrow… you know Janet will be expecting to see both of us.”

“Tough shit, I will just tell her that you had to skate across the frozen lake of Lashar and that I couldn’t get to you in time to bring you.”

“Oh, you gonna do me like that? Make her think her favorite uncle is stuck in the middle of some fairy tale lake you couldn’t save?”

“Damn straight!”

Roman spits out his water laughing at these two whose petty little spats never cease to amaze him. He really wouldn’t trade them for the world.

 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I made it back from Daria’s appts and I’m currently working on the ads for Seth’s new promotion coming up next week.**

Roman got the text from Dean as he was getting ready to leave from lunch with his two best friends. It was nice to catch up with them and was happy with the news from Kurt.

_Good to hear,he asked that you specifically do the ads for him and Finn. ;)  was everything okay with Daria? Anything she needs?_

**She is doing good, she has a slight cold, but nothing too serious. All other tests came back normal. Thank you for asking. :)**

_Always, I know Janet was asking when I left for lunch, so she will be happy to know Daria is okay. I got your results from Kurt as well._

**Good. I stopped by after Daria’s appts and got the results from Jason. He told me both tests were normal and nothing seemed out of place. Looks to be good to go.**

Roman smiles before texting back that he was on his way back to work and that he will see him in a bit. Good to see everything falling into place at the moment.

“Hey Roman!” Sasha was finishing up a project when she saw Roman walking in from lunch. Her and Bayley have been their cushion for both Roman and Dean’s budding romance, as Bayley puts it. She walked over and gave him a hug.

“Hey Sasha,  how did the project go? Everything going okay?”

“Yeah, it was a bit tough their but I got it figured out and getting ready to give it to Tyler in a bit to run down to the printer. Josh was driving me crazy with the deadline, so I had to work a bit harder to get it to him in time to get it in the paper by tomorrow..

“I’ll talk to Josh today, he knows that you needed it done by late today, he didn’t need to rush you like that. I pay him to print, not to go after my employees.” Roman was always good with his people. They know not to rush a product of any kind so it didn’t sit too well with him that he pushed Sasha a bit. Normally she can hold her own, but Josh was a bit OCD when it comes to deadlines. He knows to talk to him first and not the others.  He made a mental note to talk to him when they closed.

“Thanks boss, and Dean is in his office if you need to, you know, talk to him!” she winked as she turned and walked away before a blushing Roman could say anything. Instead, he just chuckled and shook his head as he heads to Dean’s office.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was looking over the ad he put together for Seth when he heard a soft knock or two. He looks up and smiles when he sees Roman, with the files in hand, slowly walking in.

“Hey Roman, how was your lunch?”

“It was nice, I was with my two best friends, Kevin and Drew, so I was in good company. But I will say I missed you though.” Roman’s Alpha was wanting out, but had to control him a bit.

Dean’s Omega was kinda whining a bit, but he kept it at bay. “That’s good. I am glad you had a little fun, sorry though, Daria had a cold that didn’t seem right so I wanted to have her checked out.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing bad, just turned out that her cold was just from her body changing a bit. She is also good to go for her sports acitivities she needed a physical for as well. She is excited to be playing soccer next month.”

Roman’s sigh a relief a bit. He didn’t know that his Alpha would be worried over Daria, but that showed a good sign that his Alpha was ready to take on the fatherhood for her. “Good, Janet is gonna miss her a bit for her practices. She wants to start doing cheerleading so I have to look into signing her up. She loves to do flips and jumps so it will be a good thing for her to do after school. And who knows, maybe Janet can cheer for Daria at her games.” He smiles at the thought of them doing things as a family. They might not be bonded for a bit, but it’s never too late to start doing things as a family to get familiar.

“She will like that, to have her own cheering section, that is.” He blushes as he tries to keep his scent down, cause from the looks of it, Roman’s is getting hit with the scent of his.

“Roman….”

“Dean….I am not sure how much longer I can wait…three more months seems like a long ways before the next Blue Moon Eclipse…”

“I…I know…. I wish we could bond now….but I know we can’t at the moment….but…but it doesn’t mean we can’t….you know….kiss…..maybe?”

Roman strongly walks over to the desk and leans down, lifts up Dean’s face and places a kiss that set up a storm within themselves….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya next week! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love you’ve shown so far! We are almost at the point in the story where it gets so emotional and may or may not make ya’ll want to scream or cry…lol

A few days later, both Dean and Roman made plans to go out on a date without the girls. Janet and Daria will be staying at Kevin and Sami’s place for the night so they can have some actual adult fun. And it also gives Sami a chance to put his mommy mode into gear since he and Kevin are trying to have a pup of their own. And this is also a way for Daria get to use to Roman’s family once Dean and Roman get bonded in a couple of months.

“You sure you going to be okay princess?” Dean asked as he helps his little girl with her jacket and hat. He is still a bit nervous because this is the first time she’s literally been away from him other than Janet’s house, so his mother mode as kicked in a bit. “I don’t want you to be worried or scared?” but it was more for himself than anything.

“Yes Daddy! I have Janet so I should be okay!” she beamed after her jacket and hat was done. She picked up her overnight bag and smiled big at her daddy.

“Okay, I will call you about an hour or so after we dropped you and Janet off so that I can say goodnight and see how things are going.”

Daria pulls Dean down and kisses his cheek to let him know she was really okay and to also calm his nerves. She always had a way to simply touch him and he takes a deep breath to help control his worry. He was always so amazed at how well she does that. He has also seen her do that to Roman occasionally as well as Janet. She seems to have that calming affect around her and for that, Dean has always been grateful. “Okay daddy, but you don’t have to worry since we will be with Janet’s uncles. I know we will have a lot of fun!”

Dean smiles as he hugs her before taking her bag and heading out to Roman’s so that they can drop them off together…..and to actually meet Kevin and Sami.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“So how long have you known Kevin and Sami?” he asked nervously as they pull into their driveway and Roman turns off the truck. The girls were too busy playing a game on the IPad to even notice at the moment.

“I’ve known Kevin since high school. He’s one of my best friend. Sami, I have known for about three years when Kevin got with him and introduce him to me and my other best friend, Drew. They have been bonded for about two years now and they are trying to start a family of their own. Kevin as been wanting to meet you for a while so no need to be nervous.” Roman takes Dean’s hand into his as a way to calm his nerves. His Omega is grateful because he knows he can put of his nervous scent and right now, he wants to keep it at bay.

Dean looks up and smiles as Roman caresses him. He knows that sooner or later, his omega will want Roman’s Alpha and he’s not sure how long he can hold off before the Eclipse comes. But he knows that he needs to in order for the bonding to work properly. If mated too early, the bond will be not be strong and can cause stress in the relationship. The bonding and mating have to be done right in order to keep the compatibilities intact.  Mating too early can also cause miscarriages or birth defects. It can also cause the Omega to be infertile and result in early death. Alphas that mates too early can be inpotent which can cause them to become violent and distructive. Everything has to be done correctly. Dean wants this to work so he needs to keep his Omega at bay. Kisses here and there are okay, but it can’t go any further than that. Alphas have to respect their wishes if they say it’s too much.

It’s all about communication between the two. Alphas and Omegas who are meant to be have to keep the other from falling out of the rules. As hard as it may be, it needs to be followed.

Which is why he’s a bit confused on the date, simply because they usually end up being sexual in some kind of way.

“Dean?” Roman whispered as it snaps Dean back into reality. “You okay babe?”

Dean softly smiles as he nods and gives Roman a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, just a bit nervous for Daria. She’s never been away from me other than to your house. So sorry if I’m a bit nervous.”

Roman smiles. “It’s understandable. But trust me, these two will give Kevin and Sami a run for their money if they do have a pup and it’s a girl. Think of it as a practice day….or birth control.”

That makes Dean laugh which eases Roman’s mind and chuckles. “Let’s head inside and I will  introduce you to them both.”

“K…” he says as he lets go of Roman and opens the door  as the girls do the same and heads inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After about an hour introductions and talking at Kevin and Sami’s, Roman takes Dean to one of his favorite places, The SwissLand Bar, or as it’s commonly known, The Bar.

“What is this place Roman?”  He knew Roman likes to drink at times, but they never went to the bars, which does kind of make him leary, but he does his best to look curious, cause, well, he is.

Roman, sensing Dean’s hestianty, takes his hand again and gently squeezing it. “I come here once in a while. This place makes a mean Rum and Coke as well as an Arnold Palmer Cocktail, and their food is almost as good as Seth’s, but don’t tell him that!” Dean laughs, which makes Roman relax a little. “I love their chili dogs and fries here. Their pizzas is pretty good too.”

“Hmm…sounds good, not much of a drinker, but I guess one drink won’t hurt.”

“Good, let’s go.”

“Aye Mate!”  a man with a mohawk and beard yelled as they both walked in. “Hiya Roman! Long time no hear lad!” he says as he shakes Roman’s hand.

“Hey Sheamus, sorry man, been busy with work.”

“Among other things…” he chuckles as Dean watches Roman blush.

“This is Dean, Dean, this is one of the owners of the Bar, Sheamus. He’s been my client for the past year. You’ve actually worked on one of the flyers a few weeks ago.”

“Hi Sir.” Dean holds out his hand, but the big guy goes in a bear hugs him, which almost turns his face red.

“None of the ‘Sir’ business lad, yer Roman’s friend so please call me Sheamus.”

After he releases Dean, he takes a deep breath as Roman laughs. He’s not use to friendly people but Roman is proving him wrong every day.

“Thank you, I mean, nice place here,” he clears his throat as Roman places his hand on his back to calm him down a bit. He can tell Dean isn’t use to people being nice, so he lets him know he’s in good hands.

“Where ‘Saro?”

“Old Lad in the in the back trying to arm wrestle Derrick.”

“That old fool that thought he could beat Damien last month?”

“The one and only! “Saro bet $1000 that he could beat him two out of three.”

“Put me down for $500 on him, Derrick is a fool if he thinks he can out strength him!”

“Right me lad? Tool never learns!” he chuckles as he shows them the booth.

Roman looks at Dean, who looks around, and pulls him along and sits him down. “I’ll have your Rum and Coke and Dean? What would you like?”

“Umm…you serve Long Island Tea?”

“Com’ng right up lads!” And off he goes, leaving both Roman and Dean alone for a bit.

“I hope this place is okay Dean, if you are uncomfortable, we can leave. I just want you to have a little fun without the girls.”

Dean loves how tentative and caring Roman is with him, especially being patient with him as well.  “I’m okay, just not use to going out, but thank you for thinking of me.”

“Of course, I just want to have a good time. The food is good and the atmosphere is relaxing.”

“I can tell, it’s pretty nice, I like the outline and how everything blends together.”

“It took them two years to open this place, once they did, they found me about a year later and ask me do some advertising for them. Since then, they have been pretty successful.”

“You really are the Big Dog, aren’t you?”

Roman chuckles. “Yeah, I guess you can say that…”

By then, Sheamus returns with the drinks and they order their food.

“What else is there in this place?”

“Well, there is a couple of pool tables and a karoke bar that might be of interest.” Roman replies as he takes a drink of his Rum and Coke.

“I am not good at either, but I’ll take a shot at singing, maybe….” His face turns red as Roman looks at him in surprise.

**_BEEP! BEEP!_ **

“You sing?” He knew Dean has some hidden talents that as yet to be explored, but he didn’t know singing was one of them.

“A little,” he blushed as he nervous takes a drink. “I won a couple of talent contests in high school.”

“I would like to hear you sing, if that is okay?”

Dean smiles a bit as he takes a deep breath. He nods as he slowly gets up and walks over to tell the person which song he wanted.

Roman leans back with one hand on the glass and the other one the back of the booth. If he wants to listen to Dean sing, he needs to be comfortable.

Dean looks over and smiles. He then closes his eyes as the song he picks comes on….

_I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older_

_Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life

Roman seems mesmerized by Dean’s voice that he almost didn’t catch the song he was singing….it was a song he’s heard once before. But never in this content. His voice has awaken his Alpha.

_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me_

_I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life

He closes his eyes, trying to keep his Alpha from coming out at the moment. His voice…his voice.

“Fuuuuuck….his voice…..” he whispers to  himself as he tries to stay calm, but it’s like everything Dean does makes it that much harder.

_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_  
I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me  
I want to know what love is, I want you to show me  
(And I want to feel) I want to feel what love is  
(And I know) I know you can show me

_Let's talk about love, I want to know what love is_  
The love that you feel inside, I want you to show me  
And I'm feeling so much love, I want to feel what love is  
No, you just can't hide, I know you can show me  
I want to know what love is (let's talk about love), I know you can show me  
I want to feel it too, I want to feel what love is  
I want to feel it too, and I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah, I want to know what love is

 

And that is all Roman wants to do, is show Dean just how much he loves him. He knows he needs to wait a little bit longer, but it’s getting harder and harder to do that with Dean’s Omega setting his Alpha off for the simplest thing.

He knows he has to wait, but he just wonders if he can mate him sooner without breaking the rules that is set in place. He doesn’t want to ruin it and wants to wait until the Eclipise, but with being around Dean right now, he is in trouble of losing control. Dean’s scent doesn’t help as Roman’s eyes are starting to shift a bit.

_“Shit, I need to change it back, this has never happened before. I need to talk to my uncle…I need to talk to Afa, this can’t happen this soon.”_ Roman thinks as he watches Dean give the mic back. Roman’s eyes goes back just in time so he takes a deep breath just as Dean walks back to the table.

“Umm…how was I?” he was hesitiant to ask as he watched Roman shift a bit to get back to relaxing.

“That….that was incredible. But I am not going to lie, I almost lost it cause your voice…your voice….”

“What are you going to do?”

“I need to talk to my uncle and soon.”

“I hope I didn’t set it off,” he said dejectifully.

“No! No..you didn’t baby…it’s just its still two and a half months until the Eclipse and I don’t know how much longer my Alpha can hang on without losing control.”

“Maybe I should leave and head back home so that you don’t?”

“No..I don’t want you to leave, I would like you to come with me, please…”

“Ummm…..are…are you sure?”

“Yes, we will finish our meal and head over there. I know he is awake and will help.”

“O…Okay…” he says as he sees the plate that is in front of him as Roman pulls out his phone and sends a simple text…”

**Code Wolf…ASAP**

**_Bring him soon. We will take care of you and him._ **

**Yes Sir, will be there in 45**

**_Will be waiting._ **

He puts the phone up and eats his dinner while watching Dean and his Omega….struggle as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Fun!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry this took longer than it should have. Real Life has brought many changes so my writing took a backseat for a bit. But I did write a cute little two shot called, “A Valentine’s Day Night”! Check that out if you haven’t already!  
> Now, hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you for hanging in there!

After dinner, both Roman and Dean headed out Roman’s uncle Afa’s place to help with the growing sexual tension between the Alpha and Omega. With the Eclipse still a couple of months away, they can’t afford to mess up their mating bond by bonding too early. There are dire consequenses  if that happens. So, once Roman’s eye’s started shifting a bit, he knew he needed help from the one person who he knew could help. Code Wolf is the upmost urgency and so he hopes deep down that he can help calm his Alpha down to where his Omega will stay calm.

“We’re here Dean,” Roman said as he pulled into a massive driveway and up to a heavily iron gates. Roman rolls down the window and punches in the code his uncle texted him to get in. He knows his uncle changes the code every day to avoid betrayal and non family members from trying to get in. One wrong code sends the person a 20,000 volt shock that can render a person temporarily paralaysis. “My Uncle Afa is one of the highest leaders of the Alphas and he knows how to help our…situation right now.” His desperate tone sends Dean’s Omega into a small tailspin of some sort. He knows that this is really the only way to help them both before it’s too late.

“Oo…ok..” Dean whispers as he tries to control his breathing and sweating. His Omega is on the verge of losing it as well so he knows that Roman has his best intention at heart. He just hopes that whatever his uncle has, can help them both.

Roman parks the car in front of the huge house. Dean’s wide eyes and Roman chuckles as he opens the door was priceless. Afa’s house makes Roman’s house look like a hobbit house. It was HUGE in all aspects. Very private like Roman’s with trees and the iron fence around the whole property. It has a homey feel to it as well, but the place was just magnificent.

Dean shakes his head back into reality as he feels his door opening up and seeing Roman standing right there. “You ready baby boy? The sooner we do this, the better it will be for the both of us, ok?”

Roman puts out his hand for Dean to hesitantly grab as he gets out of the car. They both take a deep breath as they look into each other’s eyes and Roman leans in to place a sweet, but quick kiss before placing his forehead on Dean’s. “I know this is gonna be a bit scary, but I will be with you through the whole process. This will hopefully calm ourselves down a bit until the bonding ceremony in about two months. I want you so bad, but not at the risk of losing you. As much as I want you right now, you know if we do lose it with each other, our world together will not be as one.”

Dean then leans up and kisses Roman’s head as he squeezes his hands. “I know baby, I know. I have never experienced anything like this with Elias, so this is kinda scary, but as long as I have you there, I know it was be a bit easier. No sex? Gonna be hard at times, but I guess that is what Brian and the five bros are for, huh?”

Roman laughs out loud at the metaphor. Dean always knew how to diffuse the situation a bit with his bad jokes at times. But that is what he loves about him. “Yeah, I guess so!”

Dean takes a deep breath, “I’m ready whenever you are,” as he looks at Roman. “Okay babe, let’s go.” As Roman gently pulls Dean with him as they head up to the house.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“So, seems like your Alpha is trying to overcome you, right Roman?” his uncle asked as he reaches in the drawer and pulls out a box that looks like one of those pirate treasure boxes.

“Yes sir, my eyes started shifting black while Dean was singing tonight at The Bar,” Roman looks up at Dean who was looking at him in shock.

That caught Dean’s attention. Roman didn’t mention that part to him. He’s only heard about this from Elias. Even though his never turned like that, he was told that if the Alpha he is with has eyes that turns black or red, that is a sign that he is with his true soulmate. This only happens once in a blue moon, so to speak, and it’s almost unheard of. True soulmates between Alphas and Omegas are extremely rare and if they are to have pups together, their pups are held to the highest guard as they display both genetics instead of one or the other. That also means they can never bond with betas or anyone with beta blood in them of any kind. The last knows beta that was born was 15 years ago, so any family related to that beta cannot bond with this family in any way once the bonding happens.

What Dean also doesn’t know is that, when he is with his soulmate, his eyes goes from blue to dark gray, and unbeknowest to him, Roman seen that eye change while he was singing as well which is why his eyes changed along with it.

“I am guessing that is because his eyes changed as well?”

“Yes sir, just before mine changed.”

“That explains it,” Afa chuckles as he turns and looks at Dean’s face.

“Wait…what did you say Roman?” Dean panicked a little because Roman never mentioned any of this to him and he felt like he was gonna be sick. “My…my eyes changed and you didn’t tell me this?”

“You didn’t feel it Dean?” Afa wondered because normally both can feel their eyes changing colors. If not, this makes his decision a bit easier.

“No…no sir, I didn’t” He responded back. “Roman, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I thought you knew as well. I didn’t know you couldn’t tell or not. This has never happened to me so  I just assume you knew…I’m sorry…” he looked down thinking he already failed his Omega. Why couldn’t he feel the change though?

“Dean, son, this kinda changes the direction I was originally gonna go because you didn’t feel the shift. But I have to ask you, did you experience any trauma in your life?” Afa was putting together a potion of some sort that was green in color, making Dean scared and mesmerized at the same time.

“My alpha died almost 6 years ago just two months before I had my daughter, Daria, and have been on my own since then.”

“That explains why you never felt the shift then. Your trauma kicked your Omega mode in high gear so that is the reason you can’t feel anything. Your Alpha before isn’t your real Alpha as far as soul mates go, but you still felt love for him so it’s natural that your Omega, even though wants Roman’s Alpha, never truly got over losing him. Your pup never got to bond with her father and that part will always be open for her. But I know of a way that can help close that if you would like to know that.”

Dean was taken back at how much this man really knows his Omega. No wonder he is considered one of the highest leaders right now. He didn’t realize that his pup not bonding with her natural father would have complications down the road. He has only heard rumors about it, but never really researched or asked about it. He usually doesn’t believe in rumors so he kinda just passed over this one thinking Elias was still connected to Daria through his genetics DNA. But that doesn’t seem to be the case for this one.

Dean looks over at Roman, who looking at him in confusion as well. He has heard about this before and only remembers one other case like this long ago involving one of his cousins and his wife. He never knew how it was, but didn’t really think about it until just now.

“Wh…what way do you know that can help me?”            

“Roman would have to bond with Daria before your bonding ceremony happens. He would have to have him and Janet bond completely with her in order for this to work the way it should. Once that happens, it will change her genetics to Roman’s through what they call a ‘blood bond’. This way, Roman would be the father of Daria in every way except in conception. When the bonding is complete, then you should be able to feel any kind of shifting when ceremony between you and Roman happens. Only reason being is because once the bonding between you two happens, then all of you, including the pups, will be bonded until death.”

Dean sat down after listening to all the information Afa just told him. He loved Elias, he didn’t want to ever take Daria away from knowing who he was to her. Daria was the one piece to him that he has left. He knows that they weren’t IN love with each other, but they had that comfortable love between them. Elias took care of him until he got sick. Dean felt bad for not being the Omega he should have been with Elias by taking care of him, but Elias didn’t want Dean to get sick just before having Daria, so he kept him away until he got better. But that never happened and when he died, Dean grieved more than he has ever grieved for someone. He didn’t really get to say goodbye to him as he passed while in the hospital. He always felt guilty for that because he felt that even for one moment, he could have at least said goodbye, that he loved him, and to thank him for one of the most treasured gift he gave him, their daughter.

Dean broke down instantly and Roman ran over to him. “Dean, baby? Are you okay? Talk to me?” Roman was frantic at the moment as Afa, with the potion in hand, stood by.

**BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP!**

Dean looks up at Roman with tears coming down his face. Afa was right, he never got over losing Elias, even after all these years. Daria is a huge piece of him and part of him doesn’t want to completely lose him, but another part of him knows that Roman will do everything in his power to take care of Daria as his own. True soul mates are really hard to find and somehow, he feels Elias found his with Roman, like he brought Roman to him because he even knew.

“Dean…please…please talk to me…” Roman pleaded as well as his Alpha’s. “Let me help you…please..”

Dean looks at Roman with those deep blue eyes brimming with tears. He lunged forward and hugged Roman hard as he broke down again. Roman looks up at Afa for some sort of help as he caresses Dean’s back as Dean continues to sob into his neck.

“This is what needed to happen Roman, he is letting all the hurt finally go, he is letting his alpha he lost go so that he can be completely free. He is finally letting the huge burden he’s been carrying around for the past 6 years go so that he can go to the next step in the ceremony.”

Roman nods as Dean started to finally calm down to where he hears sniffles. Dean carrying the weight on his shoulders from being both a mother and father to Daria had started to take its toll before he met Roman. “Hey, it’s going to be okay baby, I promise to take care of you and Daria for the rest of my life. Janet loves her like a sister already, so it will be cool to make it official with her. I hope you do me the honor of letting that happen so we can be a complete family that you deserve.” Dean sniffles again as he releases Roman and looks up at him. Roman gently wipes away the tears that kept falling and softly smiles at him. “Will you do me the honor of letting me be the father to Daria that she needs?”

Dean then sits back and wipes his nose and eyes  with his sleeves as he continues to hold Roman hand with his free hand and gently caresses it.

“Can…can I have a moment alone? I need to do something if that is okay?”

Roman looks confused but nods. “There is the balcony door right there that you can use to go out on the veranda if that is what you like?”

Dean smiles weakly, “Yeah, that will work, Sir? Is that okay with you?”

Afa sets the potion down, “Yes son, that is fine with me, I’ll be here with Roman, go have your private moment and then when you are ready, we will be right here.”

Dean, with the help of Roman, gets up and straightens himself up. He pecks Roman on the lips before heading out to the veranda for a much need privacy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

“I hope he is okay uncle, I have never seen him like this before.”

“Well Roman, you have to realize that unlike your situation, he didn’t get a chance to really say goodbye to the man that he loved and was carrying his child with. It’s a tough place to be when you have to deliver a child without your Alpha presence. Jeff had you right until he delivered Janet, so he had the calming effect , whereas he didn’t have anybody to help him.”

“I get it, I at least got to say goodbye to Jeff and thanked him for giving me a beautiful daughter like Janet. I just worry that I won’t be enough for him because of Elias.”

“Roman…”

“No, I am not jealous or anything because he did give him a beautiful daughter in Daria, I just don’t want to replace him in any way. Just like I won’t have Dean completely replace Jeff.”

“As true as that is, you both love your significant others in a different way, but also remember that soul mates are very rare and I feel that both Jeff and Elias has a hand in this for you two be happy and together. They both knew they weren’t either of your true mates which is why the shifting between you two never happened.”

That was true, as much as he loved Jeff, he never shifted for him. He didn’t even know about shifting until after he died and realized that was the reason they can be bonded twice in a lifetime. Once for a non soul mate and one for a true soulmate, whichever came first. If they find their true mates on the first try, then there is no reason for the second bond to happen.

As Roman and Afa continued to talk, Dean, who is outside on the veranda, looks up to the sky that is filled with stars, starts a convo of his own….

_“Hey babes, I hope you are doing well up there. I miss you so much. Every time I see Daria, I see you. Her laughter, her temper, her jokes, her charm, her voice as she sings…all of the things that reminds me of you. I am sorry that I never got to say goodbye to you. I am sorry that I never got to tell you ‘I love you’ one more time. I am sorry I couldn’t take care of you like I should have. But I need to let you go. I need to be happy again, and that happiness is with Roman”_

_“You know that he asked me if he could bond with Daria? He asked me if he could be the father that Daria so desperately needs. I will make sure she never forgets you, but she needs a father that can look after her down here. He won’t ever take your place, but I hope you understand why I am here. I need you to be okay with this. I need to know that you will still watch over her regardless and that you are okay with me and her being a family with Roman and his daughter. I know you would like him Elias, he’s such a wonderful and caring man. He loves me for me which I didn’t think I could find after you. I love you Elias, I always will too, but my heart is truly in love with Roman. My Omega loves his Alpha. I…I am in love with him. Please give me a sign that you are for this in some way…..”_

Dean looks all over the sky and then he sees it…. Two shooting stars, side by side, followed by a star that glowed brightly. He lets the tears fall once again as he smiles. That was the permission he needed in order to proceed. This was Elias’s way of saying that he was okay with it and that he wanted him happy.

_“Thank you baby, I will never forget you and I hope to do you proud.”_ And with that, he blows a kiss up to the sky as he turns around and heads back in.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

The moment Roman heard the glass door open back up, he held his breath until he saw Dean, eyes still red but a genuine smile that always lit up the room. He looked at peace with himself. Something Roman hadn’t seen since he met him.

“Hey baby, you okay?” Roman asked as Dean come into his arms.

“Yeah, more than okay,” he responded back, “You ready to do this?”

Roman looks at Dean and softly smiles, “Whenever you are…”

Dean nods as both him and Roman faces Afa, who has a potion in hand.

“Okay, I need both of you to drink half of this, meaning, one drinks the first half, and the other drinks the rest, okay?”

“Yes sir.” They both said together as one of them takes the potion and drinks his half and hands to the other to finish it off.

Roman hands the empty glass back to Afa, “Let me know how you two feel in the morning, okay?”

Roman and Dean nods as Afa brings them both in for a hug that was needed for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now the next couple of chapters are gonna jump a bit so hopefully I can finally get to where I need to be! Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey ya’ll, again, I am sorry for the long wait! Please don’t give up on the story, just been so busy with work and Spring Break…I hope to get back on schedule soon! Thank you all for the love of this story so far, hope you are hanging on still!

  _Two weeks before the Eclipse:_

 “Janet! Daria! Hurry up! We have to leave in 10 minutes and we can’t be late!” Roman yelled as him and Dean were finishing up tying their ties to get ready for the girl’s and Roman’s bonding ceremony that was happening at Uncle Afa’s house.

After that night, they both went home to their respective place in case the potion didn’t completely work. When they both woke up the next morning, they both notice that their Alpha and Omega were calm down to where they didn’t hear the voices much.  When they saw each other that day at work, they both felt light enough to share a kiss and a hug without shifting or weird feelings surfacing. After talking to Afa, he told them that the potion will wear off by the Eclipse so that their Alpha and Omega can come out and play, so to speak. Until then, they could still snuggle and kiss without fearing of them losing control, especially Roman, whose Alpha was just begging to bond with Dean’s Omega. As much as he misses feeling and shifting, he is glad that he is made to wait so the bonding ceremony could be done perfectly. As Afa said, any earlier could have ruined their chances and they weren’t willing to take that risk.

Even Roman in the days after the potion, Roman went outside as Janet was asleep and looked up at the stars. Jeff always told him that whenever he needed him, just look up to the star closest to the moon. That will be him looking down and shining on him and their daughter. So, that night, he looked up and saw the shining star and softly, the tears rolled down his cheeks. As much as he loves Dean, Jeff had his heart first. May not have been true soul mates, but they did love each other with everything they had. He needed to know he was okay and that he accepted Dean into the family.

_“Hey my love, I guess you know why I am here talking to you. I just want you to know that I am finally happy again after years without you. I want to thank you for bringing Dean into my life when I needed it the most. He is just perfect in every way. He will never replace you, but he is so good with Janet and I know he would do you proud. He loves me so much but like me, was afraid of losing what is left of you. Just know that that will never happen and that Janet will always remember you. But I do need to let you go more and have Janet bond with Daria to complete the family before Dean and I bond in a couple of months. I love you Jeff, always and forever. Please watch over all of us. Thank you again for everything._

Roman looks up and sees the star shining as bright as it as ever done. He smiles knowing that Jeff gave him his blessing and love. He closes his eyes and whispers his love to him one last time. He opens them up , looks up once again and softly blows a kiss to the star. He then turns around and heads back inside for the night, lighter than he has felt in a long time. He finally went to sleep and slept the best he’s slept since before Jeff died.

“I swear those two girls are gonna be the death of us one day!” Roman mumbles as Dean checks him out and makes sure everything is in place.

“But you know that’s their job to make our hair turn grey..” Dean chuckles as they hear laughter coming from  upstairs.

“Yeah, I ain’t ready for those teenage years, our girls aren’t dating….EVER…” Roman replied as he looks at Dean, who eyes are tearing up. “Hey, you ok baby?” he asked gently as he slowly wipes the near falling tears.

“Yeah, you said ‘our girls’ and it hit me, we are almost there…”

“Yes we are baby, I can’t wait for later on. I want to thank you for letting me do this with Daria. I know it can’t be easy for you to do this. I feel like she’s mine by the way she bonded with Janet so quickly and accepted me right off the bat when we first met.”

“She is truly one of a kind. She’s been my world for 6 years and wouldn’t trade it for the world.” He said as he places his hands on Roman’s face and caresses his cheeks. “No need to thank me Roman, it’s me that should thank you for taking the chance on both of us. As you said, Daria and Janet bonded that first day at daycare at work. I knew there was no turning back and I am happy as I have been in a long time.”

Roman smiles as he leans in and places a sweet peck on Dean’s lips and forehead. He knows this is a huge step for all four of them. And once this happens, there really is no turning back.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP!**

“Daddy! We are ready!” Janet yells as she and Daria are coming down the stairs.

Both Roman and Dean looks at the girls and their heart swells with pride. Daria is wearing a light green dress and gloves with a bowtie in her hair to match while Janet is wearing a soft pink dress with lace covering her skirt and her hair down with a small pink bow on the side. Both had matching little purses with their dresses and waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

“You both look beautiful..like little princesses.” Dean said as he walks over to Daria. He bends down and kisses her head. Roman follows and does the same with Janet.

“Thank you daddy,” Daria said as she takes his hand in hers. Janet follows with Roman.

“Are you girls ready?”

“Yes we are daddy! I can’t wait to see what happens when we get to Uncle Afa’s!”

Roman explained to Janet while Dean explained to Daria about the bonding with Roman before the bonding ceremony takes place. They each explained what would happen and how it will affect their family if they choose to either do it or not. As young as they are, they had to be honest, but they also had to explain it in a way that wouldn’t scare either girls. In the end, both girls were happy to know they would be sisters for good and that was a load of both Roman’s and Dean’s shoulders.

“Okay girls, let’s go so we don’t be late. And if all goes well, we will stop for pizza and ice cream at Jr Pizza House, ok?”

“YAY!” both girls said as they jumped up and down. Roman and Dean both chuckled as they both took their hands and headed out to what should be a night to remember.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Hello Roman, Hello Dean!” Afa greeted as he opened the door.

“Hello Uncle, hope all is well so far?”

“It is, and will be better once the bonding ceremony starts.”

“Well, the girls know pretty much what to expect except what it actually entails. I figured I would leave that up to you.” Roman said as he leads everyone behind Afa to a dark room that was lit with candles and a book in the middle of the room.

Dean looks at Roman in confusion. He thought he knew everything that was going to happen. Roman sees the look and gently leans over and whispers, “The blood bond, remember Afa mentioning that?”

“Oh, yes, for some reason I didn’t remember that part but at the same time, I didn’t remember much of a lot of things going on that night. Please forgive me.”

“Nothing to forgive baby, it was a tough night that night, but don’t worry, it won’t take long and if all goes well, the blood bond should be seal by the time our bonding ceremony happens in two weeks.”

“Do I bond with Janet as well? I don’t think we ever mentioned that. Or is that just for you and Daria?”

Roman then realize that this was never mentioned, so when he looked at Afa, he nodded as he took the girls’ hands. “Go talk to Dean Roman, I’ll get the girls ready.”

“Thank you Uncle,” he said as he gently leads Dean outside the room. He should have told Dean that he was involved in this as well.

“I don’t get to, huh?” Dean was looking down as Roman shut the door.

Roman then lifts Dean’s head up with his finger to have him look at him. “Yes Baby, you do get to bond with Janet like I can with Daria. I am so sorry that I didn’t explain that very well to you. But know that it is a bit different than my bonding with Daria.”

“How so?”

“Unlike mine and Daria’s, yours and Janet will be bonded a bit differently. Your bond will be mostly a mother bonding with a child that isn’t yours by blood. Meaning, unlike the bonding of me and Daria being pretty much connected in every sense except conception, Janet will be bonded to you as a daughter in every sense except the only difference is, Omega blood can’t overpower the Alpha blood in her. Her genectics won’t change like mine would, but you still will be bonded as mother and daughter.”

“So does that mean I won’t feel her pain and suffering?”

“In some ways, no, you won’t. But that doesn’t mean that you won’t feel pain with her in other ways.”

“Like what?” Dean wondered because he doesn’t want to believe Janet can’t be his in all ways.

“Meaning, you may not be able to feel her emotional pain, but you will feel her physical pain. From there, she will have to tell you what she is feeling emotionally.”

“Oh…okay…” He looks down.

“Hey, look at me, please?”

Dean looks back up with tears threatening to spill and Roman gently wipes them away. “Hey, Janet may not be yours biologically, but that doesn’t mean she won’t be yours to raise into a beautiful young woman. If I didn’t think you would be able to, our Alpha and Omega wouldn’t have connected like it did.”

“I know, I just wish I could bond with her like you and Daria, but I understand being an Omega and all….”

“Hey..” he growls a bit, “being an Omega is nothing to be ashamed of, I am proud of you  Dean and for all you have gone through. Being an Alpha may have its perks, but being an Omega takes a strong person to be. Ya’ll go through so much for us and we don’t show our appreciation near enough as we should. Never try to be something that you are not.”

Dean finally smiles a bit and Roman gives him a hug. “You ready?”

“Yeah…I…I am…”

Roman then releases Dean and takes him by the hand, “I love you so much Dean, and I can’t wait to be bonded to you for eternity.”

“I love you too Roman…” he says as they both open the door and headed back inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The blood  bonding ceremony takes about two hours. After Roman and Dean came back in, both girls was wearing two white robes standing by Afa. Roman and Dean put on their red robes. Afa then took Daria’s fingers and poked them to drip into the cup that he was holding. After giving her a small tissue to hold in place, he then turned around and did the same to Roman’s. Once the blood of the two are combined, Afa then took a special liquid and poured into the cup and stirred the contents together.

After saying a silent Samoan prayer, he did a Samoan chant holding the cup above his head. Once that was done, he brought the cup to Daria, who looks a bit apprehensive until Dean nodded that it was okay, she took a drink before making a face. Roman chuckles as he took a napkin and gently wiped her mouth before taking the cup from her and taking a drink from it as well. This went back and forth until the liquid was completely gone. Afa then placed his hands on both Roman and Daria’s head and chanted once more about unity as one.

Once that was done, it was Dean and Janet’s turn. Afa did the same thing he did with Daria and Roman, but used a different liquid with their blood. After they drank their cup, Afa did a slightly different chant of unity on their heads.

Then Afa took a bit of Janet’s and Daria’s blood and combined their as one and placed it on their lips to be tied as sisters.

Then for one final act, Afa then combined all four of their bloods together and placed it on their wrists and head. The blood of the four is to soak into the skin and not to be wiped off for any reason. It is to last about two hours max. This is the final test before the actual bonding ceremony between Roman and Dean. The blood of the four is to keep them four tied until death.

Once the bonding is complete, the four then heads out to dinner and ice cream as promised. Afa told them that by morning, everything should be where its suppose to be.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Roman?” Dean had his mouth somewhat full that made Roman laugh while the girls play in the ball den.

“I know we haven’t talked about it, but will you and Daria move in with me and Janet?”

“But I thought we couldn’t until the bonding ceremony?”

“Technically, we aren’t suppose to, but with the blood bond already done and two weeks before ours, it would make sense to see how the blood bond went and to see how we are around each other as a family. Our Alpha and Omega isn’t due to come out for another couple of weeks so that shouldn’t be a problem and I have an extra bedroom you can have until the Eclipse, but it would make me and Janet happy if you and Daria are in the same house together, with us…”

Dean can tell Roman is telling the truth, and honestly, it would make sense to see how they work as a family before they are tied completely together. And plus, it would be easier since they are all together anyways.

“Yes…I would love for that to happen…”

Roman’s face lights up with that big smile. “Thank you baby, you won’t regret it.”

Dean leans in and places a sweet kiss…he just hopes that everything goes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest still in this story. Had a busy busy two weeks so now I can post another chapter…lol  
> All I am gonna say about this is, I am sorry. Gonna be a bit bumpy.

_One week before the ceremony:_

Work had been hectic all morning long. Dean been doing emails and phone calls all morning since Roman had meetings lined up. He was getting hungry so he decided that at lunch time, he was gonna treat the girls to lunch while Roman did his meetings with potiental clients.

“Hey Sasha, Bayley? I am going to head out for lunch. I need a break before I go insane with these never ending phone calls and emails.” Dean said as he shuts the door and puts a light jacket on. “Can you let Roman know so he doesn’t think I just left?” Fridays were always busy before the weekend as everyone is wanting to do their editing and posting so everyone has been extremely busy trying to get them all out and ready so they don’t have to worry about it by Monday.

“Sure, no problem! See you in about an hour!” Sasha replied as she and Bayley put on finishing touches of a flyer that is due at the end of the day.

Dean nods and smiles as he heads downstairs.

“Hey Nattie!”

“Hey Dean? Going to lunch?” Nattie had her cat ears on since it was basically a casual day. Roman always made Fridays casual days to relax even though its one of their busiest days. Just how Nattie has been since he’s known her.

“Yes and I am wanting to take the girls with me, is that okay?”

“Yeah, just let Charlotte and Becky know that you will bring them back before lunch is over and I will let Roman know since he’s busy with meetings all day.”

“Thank you! I won’t be too long!” Dean turns and gets the girls as Nattie smiles and answers the next set of phone calls.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Hey Seth! Hey Finn! Gotta any specials today?” Dean walks in with Janet and Daria and sits at their usual table. The girls usually do not leave during school time, but he figured it shouldn’t be a big deal to spoil them every one in a while.

“Yeah, I can have three special Turkey and Swiss Cheese Sandwiches with either fruit or sweet potato fries?”

“We will take the first choice! They need to eat some fruit after their cake and ice cream dessert they had last night.” Seth laughs as he writes the orders down and passes it to Finn. He also brought them a coloring page with colors to keep them busy.

“Thanks Seth, I appreciate it!” Seth smiles as he turns and heads to another set of customers.

“Hey daddy?”

“Yes baby girl?” Daria was coloring her peacock with array of colors as Janet colors her turtle and lizard.

“Where will be staying next week?”

“Next week?”

“Yeah, I overheard you and papa talking about taking a mini vacation but we couldn’t go.”

Dean sighs a little bit. They hadn’t talked to the girls about staying with Aunt Naomi and Uncle Jimmy after their bonding ceremony happens. He doesn’t want to say anything as he and Roman agreed to to tell them together this weekend. “Papa and I will discuss this will you two tomorrow, I don’t want to say anything without him here with us, but I promise, it’s nothing bad. Just Papa and Daddy having a little party that includes you but the vacation is just for me and him.”

Daria looks up at him and softly smiles, “Okay, as long as it’s nothing bad.”

Dean chuckles as he takes her hand into his and gently caresses it. “I promise, it’s not.”

“I can’t wait until you and Papa are together! Is it like me and you?” Janet asked as she continues to fill in the turtle shell with a shade of pink and blue. Dean laughs a little bit at the creativity, but he loves it regardless.

“Kinda like me and you Janet, it’s gonna tie us all completely so I hope you are all ready!”

“Yes we are daddy!”

Dean smiles as Janet and Daria giggles. Janet and Dean talked after the their ceremony and agreed that Janet would call him daddy and Roman papa if that was okay with Roman. He always made sure to run things by him to make sure he wasn’t stepping on any unknown boundries. Roman assured him that it was okay with him if Janet was comfortable as well as Daria. Daria wanted to call Roman papa anyways so it worked out quite well.

Dean and Daria moved in permanently the day after. Roman and Dean both agreed that the girls could each have their own room with a connecting door in between them. Dean would have his own room next to Roman’s, (with no connecting doors), until after their bonding happens. The potion seems to work well, but they weren’t taking any risks with each  other in a room alone so the separate room was the answer until then. Janet and Dean became close to where she was comfortable going to him as if he was his mother. He gently reminded her that he would never take her mother’s place, but that he was honored that she wanted him to be in that role. Dean takes it very seriously and any questions he may have about it, he asked Roman and they talk about it. They both try to keep an open and honest communication about family to each other so that they will be comfortable once they become a complete family.

After about 45 minutes, Dean knew they needed to start heading back so they won’t be late for class and he won’t be late himself. “Okay girls, let’s go so you two won’t be late.” Dean gets up and helps the two girls with their finished lunch and cleans up their messes. They both put on their light jacket and starts to head out.

“Thanks Seth! Great sandwiches!”

“Thanks Dean! See you next time!” Seth nods as Dean smiles and heads out the door with the two precious gems.

**Xxxxxxxx**

“Where the hell have you been?” Roman said as he sees Dean coming from the daycare school. He had just dropped off the girls from lunch and was heading upstairs to continue the emails and calls.

“What?” Dean stops as he heard Roman.

“I said,” he said in a low angry voice, “Where the hell have you been?”

“I told you Dean went out to lunch and took the girls with him for a bit.” Nattie spoke up to try and defuse the situation. Roman came down in a bad mood and demanded to know where Dean was at. And he got even angrier when she told him he took the girls out to lunch.

“I heard you Nattie, but I want to hear it from Dean.” Roman stood in front of Dean with his arms across his chest. Dean got uncomfortable at the look because he can’t figure out why he is so mad.

“I told Sasha and Bayley to tell you I went out for lunch and that I wanted to take the girls with me. You were in meetings all day and I didn’t know how long you were gonna be.”

“I told you not to take the girls out of school during lunch time because they could be late and I don’t tolerate lateness in school for them.”

This time, Dean’s demeanor changes a bit. “Excuse me? I can take my daughters out if I want to! I didn’t think I needed to ask your permission!”

“You will NOT talk to me in that tone of voice, you understand me?”

“Roman….”

“Stay out of it Nattie!” he roared a bit.

“You will NOT yell at me Roman Reigns!” Nattie yelled, “I will not tolerate it and you need to find a private room because I will NOT have you yelling and being disrespectful to me or anybody else, you hear me?”

Roman looks at Nattie, who will not back down and simply nods. Roman usually does what Nattie tells him if he sees fit. This was one of those. “Fine, Room 1, now..” he tells Dean that leaves no room for arguments.”

Dean, who is still a bit pissed, heads to the room Roman says. Once there, Roman shuts the door and locks it. He then turns around and sees an angry Dean staring back at him.

“What the fuck is your problem Roman? Why are you mad at me?”

“Because you left and didn’t tell me you were taking the girls out. You always tell me when you are leaving! And as your Alpha, you will NOT disrespect me.”

“Excuse me?” Dean gets right up in Roman’s face. Omegas usually do not stand up to their Alpha unless it is warranted. “They are my girls too! I wanted to take them out for a change and bond with Janet a bit more before our ceremony next week! Are you serious mad about that?”

“Janet and Daria is my responsibility as well as you and I can’t take the chance of ya’ll getting hurt!”

“We were only 5 minutes away! We went to Seth’s place and had lunch. That’s it!”

“I don’t care, Janet is MY daughter as well as Daria and I won’t have you jeopardizing them!”

Dean slams his fist on the table, “NO! Daria and Janet are just as much mine as they are yours! Remember the blood ceremony? We both did it to be tied to both of them! It was a simple fucking lunch!”

Roman then slams Dean up against the wall, which takes him by surprise, Roman has never been like this to him and it honestly scares him. “Janet is mine… she is my daughter, not yours! She will never be yours!”

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

In the moment he said that, that is when he knew he messed up. The look in Dean’s eyes as both fear and sadness hit him. He let Dean go after realizing what he had just done and said. The anger, the rage just completely disappeared and was replaced with confusion and hurt.

“Dean…I’m…baby…I’m so sorry….” He tries to say as he tries to also touch Dean, which he whimpered and back away more, hitting Roman hard. “I…I…didn’t mean to say that, oh please….I’m sorry….” He mumbles as he tries to think of how to defuck this situation.

“Don’t….don’t even try Roman. You meant what you said or you wouldn’ t have said it in the first place.” Dean is fighting back tears because he never though he would get hurt again. Never thought he would experience pain again. He thought Roman really loved him. He was thinking he was wrong. Soulmates? What kind of Alpha would hurt his soulmate like this?

“No…I didn’t mean it baby-“

“No, I am not your baby, I’m not anything to you anymore. Why would you hurt me like this, huh? Why?” Dean is trying to keep from breaking down but he failed. Tears were coming down  his face and Roman absolutely hated himself for that. He never wanted to be the reason Dean cried in pain. He never wanted him to ever experience that kind of hurt. Why would he hurt him like this?

All because he has a bad day in the office with meetings that didn’t go his way. It had nothing to do with Dean taking the girls out to lunch. If anything, that would have made him happy to see his daughter get along so well with Dean. Now how is he gonna explain to her that he messed up by hurting him like this?

“I have no excuse to say what said. Trust me baby-“

“I SAID I am not your baby, my name is Dean.”

_Ouch, that hurt, and rightfully so…_ Roman thought as he continues to try and difuse the problem that he started. He has never lost his temper like this, not even with Jeff. He was always level headed and even if something didn’t go his way, he never lost it like this.

“Ba…I mean, Dean, there is no excuse for what I did or said. Janet is just as much yours as she is mine, I shouldn’t have never said that, please, I am so sorry, please, please forgive me…..please…” he is begging and Alphas don’t usually beg, but in this case, he knows he screwed up and he has to try and fix this, especially since the Eclipse is next week.

Dean continues to shy away from Roman as he tries to attempt to touch him again. “No….” he said as Roman backs away with his hands up to show he’s not doing anything else. “I can’t forgive you Roman. You hurt me worse than those two Alphas ever did. I thought you were different. I thought you loved me…ME!”

“I do love you-“

“No,  you don’t love me Roman! Truth is…all you wanted was an Omega to warm your bed at night and bare you children! Right? RIGHT!”

“No…that is not true! I really do love you Dean, so much, please let me make this right! I am so sorry for hurting you like that! I didn’t mean it! I swear….” He has tears coming down his face as well because this hurts almost as much as losing Jeff. “I can’t imagine my life without you. I am so sorry Dean, please let me make this up to you. I will do anything to keep you from leaving me, please don’t leave me…”

“Tough shit Roman. I don’t know if you can make it up to me. I need to leave as soon. I will take Daria with me. And I will talk to your Uncle Afa about undoing the blood ceremony with you and Janet. I don’t want no part of you.”

“But the blood bond can’t be broken Dean…”

“Actually it can, as long as we don’t do the bonding ceremony, the blood bond can be null and void.”

Dean watched as Roman’s face drained of its color. The bonding ceremony was the last piece that needs to happen in order for the family to be complete. Without that, the blood bond can be reversed.

“Today is my last day here, Daria and I will be gone by this weekend because I can’t stand the sight of you and I don’t want Daria around someone that can hurt me…or even her.”

That made Roman look at Dean with wide eyes. He knows he has to think of something…fast. He can’t lose Dean or Daria. They mean to much to him.

“Dean, please, don’t go, let me make this up to you, I will help you find another job and other place here, but please don’t leave. I need you…I need Daria….I want you with Janet, please, I will do whatever it takes to make sure this never happens again. Just give me one more chance….please…..” Roman pleading seems to have gotten to Dean as the fear and anger seems to have gone down. But he still doesn’t trust Roman, and doesn’t know if he can.

“I can’t promise you anything Roman, I really can’t.”

“I know you can’t.”

“I will have to think about it, but for now, Daria and I will stay at a hotel this weekend. I will tell her it’s our little vacation for just me and her.”

Roman swallows hard, but he nods.

“And I am not sure I will be here on Monday. Today just about did it for me.”

“Okay…”

“I also don’t want to hear from you this weekend either. No calls, no texts, nothing. Understand?”

Roman crestfallen face almost hits Dean hard, but he needed time to think without him around. Roman really hurt him in a way that he may not come back from.

“Can…Can Janet talk to Daria?” he whispers softly, almost afraid of what he will say.

“I will think about it Roman. This isn’t an easy fix. You need to get some help for that temper because next time could be worse depending on who you are around.”

“I will… I promise to get some help. I don’t want to lose you two.”

Dean gets around Roman and unlocks the door. “I will finish out today and then I will be leaving with Daria. I’ll talk to you next week sometime.”

Dean opens the door and before he walks out, he hears Roman, “I love you Dean, if nothing else, please remember that I love you and Daria so much.”

Dean closes his eyes and lets the tears fall once again. He sniffles as he walks out the door and softly whispers to himself, “I love you too Roman, more than you realize….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry….but it needed to happen to move forward….


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. A lot of ya’ll were upset at Roman, and rightfully so. But can their love strong enough? Can they overcome this in their relationship?   
> Guess you will have to read and see!

_Four days later:_

 Dean and Daria both left Roman’s house for the weekend and spent it at a hotel close to work. Dean explained to Daria that he wanted to spend time with just him and her since they haven’t for the past few months. She asked if she could still talk to Janet on FaceTime and he said he would think about it. He had plans for the whole weekend for just the two of them that she may not have time. He didn’t want to tell her that him and Roman were having severely problems that could jeopardize their ceremony in a few days. He needed time away from Roman to see if he really wanted to go back to him. He really hurt him in a way that his trust for him may be gone. He really doesn’t know how they can come back from this. Even Elias never raised his temper at him. They had arguments but never to the point that he got physical with him.

That is what scared him the most. Was that Roman put his hands on him. Never has he experienced that with anybody he ever came in contact with, (except the two that attacked him years ago) so he doesn’t know how to feel about this.

Does he give him a second chance?

Does he end it and reverse the blood bond between the girls and him?

Does he let Roman explain why he lost it?

Or does he just simply leave with Daria and never come back?

So many questions on his mind as he sits at the table in their hotel room while Daria is at school. He is suppose to check out today, but he is scared out of his mind on what to do. He loves Roman so much that his heart is breaking each day he is not around Roman, but at the same time, he hates him for what he did and said. How can they come back from that?

Roman did keep his promise to not bother him over the weekend. But he still managed to text him Monday morning…

**_I miss you so much Dean._ **

**_I am so so sorry for what happened last week._ **

**_Please forgive me._ **

**_I promise it won’t happen again._ **

**_I am so lost without you._ **

**_Janet has even been asking where her dad is._ **

**_I am sorry for the barrages of messages, I just miss you so much._ **

**_I even called in for work because I can’t bear to walk by your empty office._ **

**_Please let me know you are okay._ **

**_I love you Dean, more than you can ever know. No one will ever replace you in my life._ **

**_I hope we can work this out, I don’t want to lose you._ **

**_I even contacted a counselor for my sudden anger. I want to make this right._ **

**_I hope to hear from you soon._ **

**_I love you._ **

Dean has read these messages over and over again. Tears welling up because he misses him so much, but he can’t get past what made him so angry in the first place. He told him it was a bad day at work, but he’s had days like that before and never lost it on him like that. He knows there is something going on that he isn’t telling him, but as an Omega, he can’t really ask him. But in this case, it may be an exception. He wants his Alpha, his family, but he just doesn’t know if it will go away.

He needs to talk to Roman, three days before the ceremony and he needs to see if this is gonna happen or not. As much as he misses him, he knows that Roman has to deal with this as well. He does wonder how Roman has been the past few days.

Wiping his eyes, he shakily hits text and sends his responds back.

**_I got your messages._ **

**_I hope all is well on your end._ **

**_Calling into work isn’t gonna solve the problem._ **

**_Please tell Janet that I love her and miss her._ **

**_I am okay for the most part, but not gonna lie, my heart still hurts._ **

**_I love you too, but I just don’t know if this is enough. You really hurt me in the worse way._ **

**_I am happy you are getting help, I hope the that person can help you and your anger._ **

He knows he needs to face him, he hasn’t seen him in four days, so he takes a deep breath and texts one last message.

**_We do need to talk though, when are you free?_ **

He hits send and waits.

And he didn’t have to wait long. He hears pings after pings. He is afraid of what they would say, but he needs to deal with this as well. With his heart pounding, he opens up the messages and takes a deep breath. He starts to read.

**_I was worried I wouldn’t hear from you. I saw Daria and she gave me a big hug and asked when she can come home. I told her that she and daddy needed time together and that is what is important. I didn’t tell her anything in case you didn’t._ **

**_Whenever you are free, just let me know. I am not at work right now, but can meet up whenever you feel you want to see me._ **

Dean started crying. He knows that he is hurting Daria by keeping her away from Janet and Roman, but after Roman telling him he wasn’t Janet’s dad, that tore him up. He didn’t want Daria hurt either, but he just didn’t trust Roman to not hurt her either.

**_Thank you._ **

**_How about 15 minutes at the park? I rather be in public if you don’t mind. We can find a private spot, but I want to still be seen in public._ **

He isn’t sure how this will go down, but he needs to feel somewhat safe and a park where there is a lot of people will help that.

**_I understand, I will see you then._ **

After pushing send, he gets up and starts getting dressed. He didn’t pack his or Daria’s stuff in case they need another night. He takes one last look before heading out and what could be the turning point of their lives.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman was nervous. So  nervous that he even skipped his morning coffee and pancakes. He hasn’t seen Dean since Friday. Hasn’t heard his voice either. After that day, he sent Janet to spend the night at Naomi and Jimmy’s house. He needed to be by himself. When he got home, he literally destroyed his room. Tore everything there was up. He knew he fucked up when he laid his hands on Dean and said those awful words. He has never lost his temper with Jeff or any other Omegas he was with. He knows Jeff would have been so disappointed in him. He loves Jeff, but he is IN love with Dean. Jeff was always the calming one, which what reminds Dean of him. He sees the similarities between the two, but he also sees the difference too.

For one, Dean doesn’t take no shit. He says what is on his mind and never backs down from Roman. Secondly, Dean loves to cuddle and hold his hands in bed. He also loves long walks in the park and plays football in the backyard. Jeff was adventurous, but he never knew how to take it slow, he wasn’t much of a cuddler but he loves his hugs. He was a great Omega, but he was also very passive. He did what Roman wanted, he didn’t challenge him like Dean does, but he still loved him regardless.

After two days in his bedroom and letting out his frustrations, Roman decided that he needs help. He needs to know why his Alpha lost it like that. He doesn’t want to lose Dean or Daria, and he knows he needs to make this right, he needs to fix this. He only has three days before the ceremony. Dean hasn’t called it off yet which is a good sign, but that doesn’t mean it won’t change. He hopes that Dean will give him a second chance. He knows he has to work for it, but he needs to know if he has that chance.

He also has an another appointment with Dr. Andrews later on today. He wants Dean to know he is serious about fixing the problem he has. And to see if maybe he can come to this session with him.

“Hi…”

Roman looked up and saw the most beautiful sight. Dean, dressed in blue jeans, white shirt with a flannel shirt over it. He wore sunglasses and a hat.

Roman stood up, “I…I mean, hi….” Dean could tell he was just as nervous as he was. Behind the glasses, he did look Roman up and down. He wore a black shirt, black jeans and nice tennis shoes. His hair was down which didn’t make it any easier for him. But he had to be strong, he needed to be strong for a bit.

“Would you like to sit or…?”

Dean smiles a bit which made Roman lit up inside, “Sure…that would be nice….” Both sat down on the bench but on opposite end. Roman knew Dean didn’t want to sit too close to him but he missed be near him so this is better than nothing.

“I miss you Dean,” he babbled out wanting to get straight to the point. He knew this would be the only time he could say it and needed to get it off his chest. “I miss you so much that it hurts knowing I caused this. I love you and if this is the last time I can tell you that, then so be it.” His voice cracked at the last sentence because he doesn’t want it to be.

Dean can see behind the glasses just how tore up Roman is. He knows deep down that he is sorry, but he just doesn’t trust him…or himself at the moment. But, he still manages to scoot a bit closer and take Roman’s hand into his, which surprised Roman as he struggles to keep the tears from falling.

“I know you love me Roman, I know that you are sorry for what you did to me, but I am scared. I am so scared that something else is gonna set you off and you really gonna hurt me, or even kill me.” He continues to caress Roman’s hand and Roman gently squeeze them. “I love you too, more than you know, but I have a daughter to think about and myself. I can’t let you hurt me like that again. My heart breaks when I am not with you, but you need help. I don’t want to be with you if you can’t figure out what caused you to lose it like that.”

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

“I know,” he sniffles and looks down at their hands intertwining…”Why I am seeing Dr. Andrews for help. I went to my first session Monday. I want to make sure this never happens again. I want to fix this so much. I can’t lose you Dean.”

“I know you don’t, but you have to understand that what you said and did hurt me more than losing Elias. I have never been yelled at or touched like that by an Alpha I am with, and that is only Elias now. We may have had our problems, but  he never treated me like that. It scared me because I have never seen you lose it like that.”

“I never lost it like that to be honest. I know it was a bad day to start out-“

“Even when you had bad days, you never went off like this. I feel there is something else that is bothering you and you haven’t been able to handle it yet.”

Roman looks back down to the ground. Usually an Alpha doesn’t tolerate being interrupted by an Omega, but he deserve this though. He knows Dean is right. Something did set him off and that is what he is trying to find out.

“True, I just don’t know what it is. The ceremony is in three days and I don’t even know if it is still happening. The next Eclipse isn’t for another six months and I don’t want to wait that long. Why I am trying to fix this between us, to fix me.”

“Roman….”

Roman looks up and looks at Dean’s teary eyes. Dean took off the glasses. “”I know I fucked up Dean, I know you don’t trust me and I don’t blame you. All I am asking is a second chance. I promise I won’t screw up again. I promise to love and cherish you like you deserve. I want to grow old with you. I want to have a child or children with you. I want Daria in my life. Please….I  know I don’t deserve it with you, but I hope I can still make it up to you. You are my world, my heart, my everything. When I Lost Jeff, I didn’t think I would have another chance at love. Then you walked into my building asking for a job and I knew I was done for. I felt like Jeff brought you into my life so I can be happy again. Please baby….please let me know if I still have a chance with you. I love you.” Roman then slid off the bench and crouched in front of Dean.

Dean tears was falling down his face at Roman’s words. He knows Roman means what he says. But can his heart take another chance again? He brings up Roman’s hands to his lips and softly places a kiss as Roman’s tears falls as well. He knows Roman is fighting an emotional battle with himself.

“I love you too Roman, that never stopped. My heart beats for you. My heart breaks when I am not with you. I know you are sorry for what you did, but how can I know it won’t happen again? How do I know I will be safe with you again? With the ceremony being in three days, how can I make sure I don’t feel this pain again? I want to believe you with my whole heart, but I am so damn scared Roman.”

“I know you are scared, and I am so sorry that I ever made you feel that way. Dr. Andrews wanted me to ask you if you would come to my session with me later on today. I will understand if you say no, but maybe it will help me as to why I lost it. I still don’t know, but I want to do this. I want you there and I want to do what I can to make you safe with me again.”

Dean takes a deep breath as he looks into those wet brown eyes. He leans over and puts his chin on the top of his head which Roman makes a relief sigh. “I don’t know Roman, I want you to get help and I will see if this works, but we will have to see from there.”

Roman squeezes Dean’s hands into his own this time and softly smiles into it. Dean closes his eyes for a bit and hopes that he isn’t making a mistake, but he knows that this needs to be done if there is a chance for Roman….and for him.

Dean leans back up as Roman slids back up on the bench, “Thank you…I know it’s not much, but I thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, we still have a lot to work on but your session is a start.”

“You’re giving me another chance?”

“I am not saying yes or no, but that we will see how the appointment goes.” Dean goes to get up and Roman does the same.

“What time is your appointment?” Dean asked as he straightens up his shirt.

“At 4pm at the clinic down the street.”

“Okay, I will meet you there after I drop off Daria to practice.”

“Sounds good…and again, thank you.” Roman goes for a hug but stops himself and offers his hand instead.

Dean looks at the hand and then at Roman’s face. It’s a sad face hidden by a smile that didn’t meet his eyes. He is hesitant but he goes in for a hug anyways which takes Roman by surprise. He gently returns the hug and fights back the tears again as he holds Dean once again…even for a brief moment.

They break away and look at each other. They still love each other, but they are both scared.

Dean smiles, “I will see you in a few hours then, need to get back and book another day at the hotel.”

Roman’s smile falters a bit, “You still have a place to stay if you need it. I won’t push but just letting you know that your room is still waiting for you.”

“I appreciate that, I will let you know….but I better go so….”

“Yeah….I will see you soon then….I…I love you Dean….”

“I love you too Roman….” As Dean turns and walks away, leaving Roman standing there and feeling a bit more emotional than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew…..emotional rollercoaster there…how is everyone feeling now about Roman?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya’ll are ready for some more intense time between our boys! Thanks for hanging in there!   
> Also, I will always support Jon in whatever he does as I will for Joe, (Roman). His podcast was off the charts with Jericho. Take a listen if you haven’t already.

Roman showed up for his session at 3:45 pm with Dr. Andrews. His conversation with Dean earlier was better than what he thought it would be but not where he wanted and he doesn’t blame Dean for it.

“Roman?” Dr. Andrews yelled as Roman gets ready to sit down and wait.

“Yes Doctor?”

“You are a bit early so I thought that since I don’t have anybody in the office that I would see if you wanted to come in a bit early?”

Roman clears his voice as smiles a bit. “Yes, that would be nice Doctor.”

“Is Dean going to be here or no?” He was taking the paper he was handed by his receptionist to proceed with Roman.

“I don’t know for sure. I talked to him a bit this afternoon at the park and asked him if he would like to come and sit in, he said he wasn’t sure if he would, but that he is happy that I am seeing you for help, so to speak.” Roman knows that Dean will most likely not show up but that is okay. He knows he has to do this himself if he wants any kind of a second chance with Dean. He is just to the point that the Eclipse is the least of his worries right now. Even though it’s only three days away, he just wants to get back to where he was with Dean again. He misses him so much but it’s the only way to find out what is going on with him.

“Nancy?”

“Yes Doctor?”

“If Dean shows up, go ahead and let him in my office with Roman, okay?”

Nancy smiles softy as she nods to Dr. Andrews. “Yes Doctor, will do that.”

Both Roman and Dr. Andrews turn and head into his office in what he hopes will be a good session for him.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

 

“So, how have things been since we last talked Roman?” he asked as he leads Roman over to the couch as he sits down in his chair across from him. He takes out his pad and paper and starts to jot things down that he feels would help Roman in any way.

Roman, on the other hand, sits nervously as he plays with his hands together, trying to just calm down. He feels all over the place right now with his situation with Dean.

“Umm, I guess it’s going okay for now.”

“What do you mean, ‘for now?’”

“Meaning, I went and talked to Dean this afternoon at the park, per his request, about possibly coming to my session with me today to see what we can do to help me.” He doesn’t look up at the doctor, but can sense him writing something down before speaking up again.

“I asked for a second chance with him.”

“Well, what did he say?”

Roman sighs a bit before looking up at the doctor, “He said he wasn’t saying yes or no, but to see how the session today would go. He told me he still loves me and misses me, but he is so scared of me and my temper. I really don’t blame him.” He said sadly.

“Well, that is a start by not making a rash decision until we get this settled. I think that is fair of him.”

“Yeah, but I also begged and pleaded that I would never do this again either. Truth is, I am scared out of my mind that it might and I don’t want it to. I love Dean and Daria so much that it hurts me inside. Please doctor, I just need to know why….just why….” He was so close to tearing up, but he knew he needed to be strong inside at the moment.

“That is what I am going to try and do for you today Roman, is why you lost it and hurt him like you did.”

Before Roman could respond, there was a knock at the door.

“Yes Nancy?”

Nancy opens the door and peeks in. “Dean Ambrose is here Doctor.”

Dr. Andrews smiles and Roman’s heart pounded a bit. “Great, send him in please!”

“Certainly!” as Nancy opens the door and steps aside for Dean to walk in.

And the moment he did, it was like time stood still for both Roman and Dean.

Dean was nervous to say the least as he walks in with his arms across his chest as if he was trying to hug himself. Roman couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Welcome Dean, please, come sit down…we are just getting started actually.” He says as he watches Dean sit at the end of the couch away from Roman a bit. He quickly makes note of that on his pad of paper.

“Thank you sir, sorry…sorry if I am a little late, my daughter’s practice got a late start.” He mumbles as he tries to look a bit more confidence but his body language gave that away that he was just as nervous as Roman was.

“Oh no worries Dean, I was free a bit earlier than I thought from the last appointment so I offered to see Roman a few minutes early to get a feel on what is going on. He wasn’t sure if you would show up or not.”

Dean slowly brings up his hand to start tapping on his collarbone as a sign that he was in a nervous but calm state. He clears his throat as he spoke up. “I almost didn’t…”

Dr. Andrew didn’t miss the way Roman deflated a bit, he wrote that down among other things that Dean started to say.

“But I figured that if he was truly serious about getting help on his temper, than I could at least, try to find out myself and see where we are with it afterwards.”

“Meaning what, exactly?”

“Meaning, I love Roman, love him so much that it hurts to be away from him, but at the same time, I hate him for what he did to me and for what he said.”

Hearing Dean say he hates him broke Roman’s heart even more than it already was. He never meant for him to feel like this at all. He knows that as an Alpha, he doesn’t need to apologize for his actions, but as an Alpha with a huge heart, he does because he knows that Dean did not deserve his treatment of him from him.

“How can we fix it so you don’ that you don’t hate him?”

“To tell me why he lost it the way he did.  I mean, I know as an Omega that I have no right to know this, but honestly, I am not like any other Omega. I can stand my own ground if need be, but I also know that this isn’t normal for Alphas to treat their Omegas without provocations of some sort.”

“What did you do that made him snap like that?” Dr. Andrews knew he was pushing it a bit, but he needed to get to the bottom of this for both their sakes.

“You saying this is my fault?” he said in a raised voice that caused Roman to go into a protective Alpha mode so to speak…

“Cool it Doctor, Dean isn’t at fault so don’t you EVEN dare inquire that it was, you got it?” Dean was surprised at the way Roman spoke out in defense of him.

Dr. Andrews put up his hands as a way to know that he didn’t mean anything by it. “My apologies Dean and Roman, I am only trying to get to the bottom of it is all. After all Roman, you said you got mad that he took the girls to lunch so I am trying to find out if there is more to it than just a simple lunch that could have brought your Alpha out like it did.” He noticed Roman seemed to calm down a bit once Dean put his hand on his chest which cause Roman to look at him in confusion. Dean simply nodded and Roman sat back up, only this time, he was on guard from the doctor.

“I really didn’t do anything if that is what you are implying Doctor. I just simply told Sasha and Bayley that I was taking a lunch since Roman was in meetings all day and thought I would be nice to include the girls since it’s been a nice day and I haven’t gotten to really spend any time with them. I was gone for an hour, brought the girls back before their next class. Went back to the office and that’s when I saw Roman, whose eyes were dark grey, that almost turned white, slam me up against the wall demanding where I was and why the girls were with me. I told him what was going on and that’s when he told me I wasn’t Janet’s mother and didn’t have a right to do that.” Dean trying not to break down while Roman looked down in embarrassment as Dean recalled that horrible day that he wished never happened.

“Wait…did you say that Roman’s eyes went completely dark grey?” Dr. Andrews remembered this from only two other known cases of pure Alphas.

“Yeah, it was like a dark grey with a sliver of yellow in the middle. Why?” Dean was confused by this but noticed Roman didn’t move from the spot he was sitting in. Like he knew, but didn’t know.

Dr. Andrews looked at Roman with a serious face. “Roman, I need you to look at me right now.” He said in an authoritive voice that left no room for arguments. Doctors are higher Alphas that lower Alphas like Roman would still have to listen to. A lot like his uncle Afa.

Roman squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening them up for Dr. Andrews to see.

And right there in front of him, Roman’s eyes were dark brown with yellow sliver in them. The rage Alpha is for front and Dr. Andrews knows he needs to get this under control and soon.

All the while Dean sat there in shock that he turned again in the middle of the session, only this time….this time was a bit different. He was staring down the doctor and not him, even though Roman looked over for a split moment.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!**

“Alpha Romanov, you will turn THIS Alpha off…now….” Dr. Andrews said as he got in his face.

Roman was breathing hard but knew he had to listen,his eyes instantly went back to normal.

He looked around and saw Dean, whose face turned white from fear., then turned back to the doctor.

“Shit, did I hurt Dean again? Tell me I didn’t hurt him again….”

Doctor patted him on the shoulder as Roman leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “Hey Roman, can you tell me what set you off this time?”

“I…I don’t know….Dean was describing what happened and my Alpha turned again…..”

“Roman, that wasn’t just your Alpha…that was your pure Alpha that came out.”

“What? But…but what? I thought those were just stories, not real….”

“It’s very real, your pure Alpha comes out when Dean mentioned being with Janet and wanting to bond with her. And that’s when it came out.”

“What…what is going on?” Dean asked hesitantly. This was scary as all get out and he can’t figure out why.

“Roman has a pure Alpha that only two other people have known to have. It comes out when their spouses died in child birth. Omega dying in child birth is so rare that there isn’t even a name for it. Roman’s Omega dying unleashed it but it didn’t come out until the blood bond ya’ll did.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that even though you are bonded to Janet to help raise her with Roman, you aren’t her biological mother per say. In truth, regardless of what goes on with her life, you don’t have that right to her and because her mother died before knowing her, Roman’s pure Alpha comes out in full force as a defense mechanism because it feels you are taking her away from his omega’s motherhood, which isn’t the case. But his pure Alpha doesn’t recognize the blood bond at the moment.

Roman had to sit back because he felt like he couldn’t breathe right now. He feels his world is crashing down and he doesn’t know what to do. “What…what can I do?”

“Roman, you have to see your Uncle Afa again and let him know what is happening here. Because this case is so rare, I don’t have the qualifications to even give you what you need to help tame it.”

“Drugs? Pills?” Roman asked. He just didn’t understand what was going on with him and not only is it scaring Dean, but himself as well.

“No, no drugs or pills. It’s like the blood bond, but it is much deeper than that. Your pure Alpha won’t let Dean in and that could cause drastic problems if you two bonded now. You two are soul mates in every sense of the word, but as long as your pure Alpha comes out, the bonding ceremony can’t happen.

All while the doctor is telling Roman this, Dean can’t comprehend what is happening here. He loves Roman so much, but this it too much for him right now. He doesn’t even know if he truly fits in to this family at all. All he knows is Dean and Daria will have to leave soon.

“Dean…..hey…baby….please….” Roman softly says as he watches the turmoil in his eyes. He knows what he is thinking and he doesn’t want him to leave. “Please, don’t go, we can get through this, please go with me to see Uncle Afa….”

Dean just looks at him, tears spilling finally as he hears Roman’s voice.

“Hey Dean, look at me,” the doctor asked. Dean looks at him without saying a word, “I know you have been though a lot the last couple of days, but I need you to listen to Roman for once. I need you to go to his Uncle’s house. There is a reason the blood bond worked for him but not for you at the moment and only he can fix it.”

Roman slowly goes for Dean’s hands carefully because he still not saying anything and is in shock. “I need you to see him because his life depends on it.”

“His …life?” Dean barely whispered.

“Yes, his life. If you choose not to, it could kill him…..”

“WHAT?” Roman said loudly.

“Yes, your pure Alpha will kill your current Alpha and take over if your true Omega doesn’t go with you….and it could also kill him because he isn’t bonded to you yet. Only the real soul mates in each of you can save each other…..”

And that statement left them both with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how this went down, but I think or hope you get the gits of what I am trying to say. Please let me know either way….


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a 100 years since I last posted…sorry for that as personal life has taken over. I realize that it has been two months since I have updated so hopefully you all are still with this story.

_Afa’s house:_

Two hours after leaving Dr. Andrew’s office, both Roman and Dean each took separate cars to Roman’s Uncle Afa’s house for help. After learning that Roman’s life is at stake, Dean wanted to try and help in any way possible.

Knowing that the ceremony is in three days doesn’t help much. If he is being honest with himself, he doesn’t think it is gonna happen between them when the time comes, and the next one isn’t for another 6 months which could be trouble for both him and Roman if the problem can’t be fixed.

As much as hated what Roman did, he can’t imagine his life without him, and knowing that his pure Alpha could kill him, makes him even more scared that his pure Omega will be condemned for life.

Especially when he found out that his pure Omega is stronger than he could anticipated.

_“Yes, your pure Alpha will kill your current Alpha and take over if your true Omega doesn’t go with you….and it could also kill him because he isn’t bonded to you yet. Only the real soul mates in each of you can save each other…..”_

_He keeps listening after both him and Roman looked at him in shock…._

_“Dean, you have to understand how true soulmates work with pure Alphas and pure Omegas”, Dr. Andrews started to say, “his life is in your hands, so to speak and I don’t want to see you with that kind of pressure to have to deal with.”_

_“But what can we, or I do? I don’t want Roman to die because of me!” he voiced loudly as he tries to keep under control of the situation. He has never had to deal with this, ever and he is fighting it both inside and outside._

_“You will have to go to Roman’s uncle Afa, he has the answers you seek as I don’t. He has more power than I could ever have. And he is the only one that can truly save the both of you. If you don’t, not only will you have to wait until the next Eclipse, but it’s not a guarantee that you would even make it that far. So, please, go to him and seek the help that you need before it’s too late. If the bonding ceremony doesn’t happen, you both make not make it.”_

Roman knocks on Dean’s window softly, making Dean jump as he comes out of the memory from moments ago with Dr. Andrews. Dean instantly rolls the window down.

“Sorry to scare you, it’s time for us to go into the house to see if we can be saved….or see if you can be saved over ….me…”

Dean winces at the thought of losing Roman despite of everything going on. He reaches and touches Roman’s arm softly, “You aren’t going anywhere Roman. Even though things are a bit tensed at the moment, I don’t want to lose you. And it seems like your pure Alpha is wanting that to happen.”

Roman smiles sadly as he opens the door to let Dean out before slamming it shut. Dean gently takes Roman’s hand into his, surprising the young Alpha but gently squeezing it before they both head for the place that could help them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Hello Boys, Dr. Andrews told me you two were coming here after what went down, am I right?” Afa asked as he closes the door after both Roman and Dean came in.

“Yes Uncle,” he said softly as he tries to show his side that embarrassed him.

“I see that Dean saw parts of your pure Alpha Roman?” “Yes Uncle, “ Roman responded as Afa was walking back to the den and nodded for the boys to follow him, which they did.

Once in the room, Afa shuts the door. “Dean, close the shades and Roman, stand by that small table with the two bottles on it.” Both of them did exactly as they were told.

“Okay, Dean, come over here on this side of me so that both of you are on opposite sides.”

Again, Dean does was he is told. If he wants things to go smoothly, he needs to make sure he follows all of Afa’s rules.

Afa turns to Roman, “ Now, I was told that your eyes changed and the pure Alpha Romanov came out, is that correct?”

“Yes sir, it did according to Dean.”

Afa then looks at Dean, who looks terrified, “Don’t be scared Dean, I promise I will help as much as I can, but the rest of it will be up to you two.”

“Okay sir.”

“Now Dean, you said you saw the change of dark grey/brown with the yellow sliver, right?”

“Yes sir, I did.”

“Okay, now, what happened was the blood bond between you and Janet did  not take as I thought it should have. Reason being is that Roman’s pure Alpha is still tied to his Omega that died in childbirth. The only way to let that go is for him to reach that state again, safely,” he pointed out, “and have his pure Alpha talk to his Omega.”

“How will that happen and I thought that my pure Omega is suppose to save him.” Dean was confused because Dr. Andrews didn’t tell him this.

“That’s because he doesn’t know this part of the Alphas. He only knows what he has seen or heard in his office, but not what he actually SEEN happen in general. And before you say anything else, yes, your pure Omega Jeff does have a say which is why the bond is so important.”

Roman, after saying silent for so long, finally speaks up…. “You mean….wait, does that really mean…..”

Afa turns and faces Roman with his hand on his shoulder, patting him gently, “Yes Roman, even though Jeff gave you the peace you needed to move on, HIS pure Omega has not.”

“But I thought Dean and I were soulmates in every sense?” he was puzzled because he has never seen this happen before, just has heard about it.

“That is correct. You and Dean ARE soulmates, but because your pure Alpha has bonded with your Omega Jeff early in life, the baby you two created tied you two for eternally. Meaning….”

“Meaning that Omega Jeff has to give Omega Dean permission in pure form to accept Janet as his own, which is why the blood bond did not work all the way.”

“That is correct nephew. You have to be in pure form to have the conversation, but Dean, as much as you love him, cannot be in here when that happens until Omega Jeff calls for him.”

“But I thought my pure Omega could kill him if things didn’t go through, or was that a lie?” Dean was not just scared, but he was getting angry at the thought that he couldn’t help Roman like he needed to.

“No, that isn’t a lie. Your pure Omega can kill Roman’s pure Alpha if Omega Jeff doesn’t give you the permission to bond with Janet… what can kill him is a broken heart of his soul mates that will not accept his child in pure form.”

“So how can I help to keep that from happening when his Omega died in childbirth?”

“Let me help Roman bring his pure Alpha out to meet Omega Jeff’s pure Omega form with a potion I had made for this specific reason. Once that happens, I will then leave the room so that they can talk alone in their pure forms. Any outside interference can have dire consequences if it is not done correctly. Once I get the permission to bring you in, I will. I will be right beside you when this goes down so that you aren’t alone.

Dean almost loses his balance when his legs tries to give way, but Roman rushes over to catch him. Roman, just as confused as the whole thing is hitting him as well, has to be stronger for his Omega in order for this to work.

“Dean, baby…..” Roman coos as he turns him around and places his other hand on his face, softly caressing it. “Please don’t let this get to you. As confused as I am, I want to make sure this gets done so that it will never happen again and that we can have our ceremony in a few days. Please stay with me baby….I love you.” He leans his head into Dean’s.

“I won’t leave but I don’t know how to help you. I don’t want you to die because I can’t be here for you.” He cries as he tries to remain calm.

“I won’t die Dean, as much as I love Jeff and our daughter, I love you and Daria so much. Please wait for me. Let me do this so we can start completely over as mates.

**BBBEEEPPPPPP! BEEEEEPPPPPP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

“Roman, Dean will be outside the door and I will be with him once this gets started. I will make sure that when you and Jeff need  him, he will be in here, okay?”

Roman nods yes as he lifts his head up and places a kiss on Dean’s forehead, nose and finally his lips.

Dean kisses back with as much passion…until he hears a slight growl.

Dean then looks up and sees Roman’s eyes changing again….

“Okay Dean, it’s time for you to go outside and wait for me.”

“Alpha Romanov, let Dean go so he can leave with your Omega Jeff, now…..” Afa warns sternly as he gently wedges himself between the two before Roman’s pure Alpha gets worse.

Dean then turns around and heads to the door. He opens it, turns around to look at Roman one last time, “I love you Roman, please come back to me….”

Roman growls loudly as Dean walks out and shuts the door. He then leans against it and slides down, with tears falling down his cheeks.

Once Dean is gone, Afa turns to Roman, who is now in his pure form, gives him the potion. “Drink this now, so that you can see your Omega again.”

Roman bares his teeth as Afa raised his arms with a whip. “Try it boy, you know you can’t beat me, so I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Roman instantly yelps as he drinks the potion. Afa then lowers his arm and walks to the door. “Let me know when you two are ready.” And then opens it to find Dean on the floor in tears. He shuts it, leaving Roman alone with the one person who could set him free.

Once the door is shut, Afa then bends down and gently lifts up Dean and holds him. “It will be okay, just believe in love, son, just believe that things will be the way they should be.”

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Roman growls as he looks around and suddenly by the fireplace, the picture of him and Jeff comes to life.

“It’s time to talk Roman….About you, me, Dean and our little girl….and our love….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a line and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love! glad ya'll are still reading this story!

“Jeff…it’s….it’s you my love. How I missed you so much.” Roman softly says as he looks at their picture as Jeff came to life. It’s been so long since he has been able to talk to his Omega. He missed hearing his voice…it was always so soothing and calming. His pure Alpha is content at the moment.

“Hi Roman, hey babe….I missed you too. So much, I am always watching you and our daughter, but we do have a problem that we need to address.” Jeff was always a submissive but he was always good with advice and how to fix a problem/situation without yelling or screaming. One of the reasons they never fought. Arguments? Yeah, but never fought to where Roman would be dangerous like he is now.

“I..I know Jeff, but I can’t help it, my Alpha comes out mean and I don’t like it.”

“That’s because I never gave you my blessings when I died. Honestly, never thought I would leave you alone with our baby girl to raise by yourself. But it happened and you weren’t prepared to fall in love again….were you?”

Roman sighs as he gets up and paces a bit in front of the picture. Jeff calmly watches him and makes sure he isn’t showing signs of anger. He wants him to be happy again, but he needs to let him go in order to do that. But he also knows that as his first and only Omega right now, he also has to let him know that he can move on, at least his pure Alpha needs to move on.

“I…I wasn’t planning on it, no. But the moment he walked into my building to apply for a job with his little girl, I felt things I hadn’t felt since you. I don’t want to lose you in my heart Jeff. I love you too much to be forgotten.”

“You won’t forget me, all you have to do is look at Janet, you will see me in her.”

“True, but once the blood bond with Dean is complete, she is no longer yours, and I don’t know if I can handle losing you completely.”

“You won’t lose me Roman, I promise you that I will always be there, watching over you and her. But you need to let me go, you need to be happy, you deserve to be happy.”

“BUT YOU DESERVE TO BE HERE WITH ME AND JANET! NOT DEAD! Not…dead….”  Roman roared and truth be told, that is what broke the dam of tears. Almost seven years of being lonely without his Omega here with him and their daughter. Seven years without being the love of his life. Seven years of turmoil that was building up and has never been released…until now.

“Roman, baby, please come sit down in front of me, I need you to listen to me.”

Roman wipes his faces and sniffles as he finally sits down in front of Jeff. Times like this is when he wishes he could just hold him…one more time. To hug him, to kiss him, to thank him for everything he done for him up to having their child and giving his life so that she could live.

“There is something that you need to know and understand, okay?”

“Ok…” he slumps over so that he can hear him more.

“I got sick, there was no ways around it. There was nothing that could be done to save me, but you helped saved our little girl. Our daughter needs you and Dean. Especially Dean and Daria.”

“I know she does, she is so close to both of them. Daria loves Janet as if she was her own sister. They are so close and I don’t want to ever come in between that. But that doesn’t explain why I lost it with Dean.”

“I do know why…and you are not gonna really like what I have to say Roman.”

“What do you mean?”

“Roman, I chose Dean for you. There is a reason why you took to him so quickly and I have never gotten the chance to tell you about him.”

“What? You know him?” Jeff nods yes leaving Roman confused. “How? He never said he knew you!”

Jeff takes a deep breath, ready to tell the one secret that he kept from Roman and literally took to his grave….until now. “I don’t think Dean out two and two together that the Jeff you were talking about was the same Jeff he knew from his earlier days.”

“See, I knew Dean when he was younger. His family worked for my family on the compound and that is how I met him. Just a shy little boy running around being carefree but also a hard worker when the job was needed. That is what got my attention.”

Roman sat there in shock at what he just heard. His Omega….met his other Omega and never knew. He didn’t know what to think at that moment, but he swallowed hard and continued to listen.

“His parents were never really around, but his Uncle and Aunt from his father’s side brought him to help with the job that was required. After about three months, he moved to the small farmland down the road from us and lived there for a while.”

“How come you never told me this?”

“Because at the time, I didn’t think about it. He was only about 13-14 years old and doing things other teenagers his age does. Dean is only about 3 years younger than me so he was going to school for a bit where he met a nice Alpha and got married.”

Roman remembered Dean telling him he met his Alpha in school and got married after they were done.

“He told me about his Alpha and how happy they were as well. But that still doesn’t tell me how you brought him to me when you told me there was another Omega out there for me but you never mentioned who it was!”

“It wasn’t my place to tell you who it was. I didn’t want to be wrong in case you two never met.”

“You still could have said something before you died…” he just didn’t know what to think about all this. He felt like Jeff betrayed him in a way by keeping a secret of this magnitude.

“Roman, you got to understand something,”

“And what is that?”

“I did it because I loved you. I wanted you to be happy with your life. I wanted you to know that no matter what happens, you and Dean were meant to be together.”

Roman looks at Jeff, his eyes were changing again, he knew….Jeff was keeping something else from him.

“What else are you keeping from me Jeff?” he growled. He hated knowing that this could change everything he knew about their love.

Jeff takes a deep breath. He knew Roman wasn’t gonna like this at all, but knew he needed to know.

“Roman, before I say anything else, you need to lower your voice and change your eyes back. I will not have your pure alpha losing it again, and not with me. I will disappear if you do.” Roman knew he was joking around so he calmed himself down and changed his eyes back.

“Remember when I was bleeding and was losing it before I died?”

“Yeah, I was holding Janet just as you took your last breath. That still haunts me because she never got to know you and you never got to hold her.”

“Well, I signed a paper that if anything happened to me to where the baby needed help and I couldn’t help her that they get someone to help donate the blood to help her survive.”

“What paper?”

“To find a blood donor in case I didn’t make it and she needed help since your blood was too strong for her. She needed blood of another Omega in place of mine to help her live.”

At that moment, Roman’s eyes grew wide, he finally figured out what Jeff kept from him…..”You mean…no, you aren’t saying…”

“Dean got tested when he got married for his bonding ceremony of his own. All Omegas are required to register their blood for donations if it is needed. Usually we do this about two times a year around our fertility time. It helps keep us healthy in case something goes wrong with the childbirth, and in this case, it did go wrong. I made sure that they put Dean’s blood type down in if his blood was needed, they could get it without having to search for a donor for Janet. So yes Roman, Dean was the perfect blood match for Janet.” Jeff stopped as he took a deep breath again, “Dean is who saved our baby girl….which is why their blood bond did not work the way it should have. Janet has already received Dean’s blood when she was in the ICU fighting to survive. It already runs in her veins, which is why her and Daria are extremely close. They are almost completely related.”

Roman couldn’t breathe at the moment, he couldn’t even see as he felt his whole body shifting into his pure Alpha stage. He wasn’t just ANGRY…he was HURT. He knew that Jeff wanted him happy, but he did it in such a way that he felt….like he didn’t trust him.

“Roman, please understand, I did what I did to make sure you weren’t going be alone and that you would be happy. Please don’t hate me for not telling you. I just couldn’t leave this world without knowing if you were going be happy or not…I just want your pure Alpha to be saved by Dean. He is your true Omega in every sense of the word. He loves you with everything he has, but you are IN love with him. Not me.”

Roman growled louder, not liking what Jeff just said to him.

“I know you love me, but baby, your heart was never completely mine. It was always for your true soul mate, and that soul mate is Dean. I will always cherish our love and time together. I even got to carry your pup who is growing up to be a beautiful girl. Don’t hate me because I didn’t tell you, love me because I gave you the one thing that was always yours, Dean. I am at peace knowing that he came at the right time for you and Janet. I just want to know that you are happy and loved with your family. THEY are your family Roman. Yes, I was a part of your life and I will always treasure it, but I knew the moment I saw Dean, who he belonged to….and that is you.”

Roman then started to slowly calm down again, letting the hurt and anger slowly go from him. “Jeff…..” he whispered hoarsely….

“Baby, please know that you made me happy, I was happy with our lives, my time was up, your time is still going. Your pure Alpha needs to let that anger go and bond with Dean’s pure Omega. If you don’t, you can die from not being bonded to him.”

“But I hurt him….and it scared me…” he whispered.

“I know you did, that is why this is happening, I needed to give you my blessings to do the bonding ceremony. Your pure Alpha only recognizes the pure Omega you are bonded too. And while we were bonded in life, we can’t be bonded in pure form at all. This is me letting you go so that you can be completely free of me. So go on Roman, be happy with Dean. That is who you belong to. Take care of Janet and Daria as well. They need their daddies. They need the love and security of a family that should have been together in the beginning.”

Roman had tears coming down his face as he gently touches the picture of them. He caresses Jeff’s face as he closes his eyes at the touch. “Will…will I ever see you again?”

Jeff smiles softly and then opens his eyes, “No Roman, after this is done, you will no longer feel my presence. But make no mistake, I will always be there watching over ya’ll. You may not feel me, but you will still have your memories of me. They just won’t be as strong since you are moving on with your life.”

“Even Janet?”

“You will always see me in Janet….just look at her eyes throughout the years. You will see me once in a while in her eyes, but other than that, nothing else. You need to be free of me Roman. Please, let me go and live your life.”

“I…I love you Jeff….”

“I love you too Roman, you will always be in my heart, but it’s time….”

At that precise moment, Roman picks up the picture, places it on his forehead for a second, before bring it to his lips and gently placing a kiss on Jeff…one last time.

“Thank you for loving me Jeff…thank you for everything. I may not like or understand they way you did it, but thank you for what you have done for me.”

Jeff smiles once again before it was time to go….”Go and be happy Roman, my love for you is eternal.”

Then, just like that, Jeff is back in the picture as he should have been with Roman.

Roman hugs the picture one last time before he sets it back down, with tears slowly coming down his face. He knows he has to let him go, and he knows that Dean is his life now.  He realizes he feels a bit lighter. Like his soul has been set free….now it’s time to make up time with Dean.

He just hopes he isn’t too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…new A/O/B verse…let me know what you think so far!


End file.
